Dragon Slayer Firebolt
by Violetashes13
Summary: Vespera Dragneel has always been looked down upon by a certain artificial Lightning Dragon Slayer. She made an oath that she'd get stronger and gain his acknowledgment but she didn't plan on getting more than that. LaxusXOc
1. New Beginning

Story Start

"Hey Natsu, slow down! Gramps can't keep up!" I yelled at the small salmon pink haired boy as he ran ahead of us.

I pouted as my twin brother ignored me and continued to run down the road. I crossed my red sleeved arms across my chest and sunk my head beneath my white scaly scarf. My coal black eyes narrowed at my brother and I started to drag my black opened toed sandals against the ground which caused the back of denim blue jean pant legs to get rubbed into the dirt.

I heard a chuckle beside me and looked over at Gramps who we just met in Magnolia Town.

"Your brother is a rambunctious one isn't he? He'll stop eventually when he realizes he doesn't know where he's going." Gramps assured with a grin and ruffled my short salmon pink hair.

I returned the grin and let out a giggle. We met the small old man when Natsu and I were wondering around the market. We had no money so we couldn't buy food and we were starving. Gramps noticed us and paid for some food for us. He asked us where are parents were and why did they leave their two small children unsupervised.

We told him the truth of course, about living in the forest with Igneel. We also told him how we were looking for our missing father. Gramps told us about himself and that he's the Guild Master of the local guild here in Magnolia Town.

He offered us spots in the guild, saying there were many children our age in the guild currently. He also told us that we could search for Igneel during our free time at the guild when not taking wizard jobs. Both Natsu and I were quick to accept his offer and now we were heading towards the guild hall.

"Here we are," I was snapped out of my thoughts hearing Gramps voice, "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Gramps greeted at Natsu and I as we stood in front of the gate.

"Woah, it's so cool looking!" Natsu exclaimed in awe as he stared at the guild hall.

Gramps chucked, "It is quite magnificent isn't it?" He stated.

"But why is it called Fairy Tail? I mean fairies don't really exist and if they did I doubt they would have tails." I retorted with a frown on my face.

"You're always too logical sis." Natsu grumbled at me.

I rolled my eyes at my brother. I had to be the logical one since my moron of a brother couldn't do it himself.

Gramps let out a hearty laugh which caused us to look at him. Once he stopped laughing he turned to me.

"I'm glad you asked child. The name Fairy Tail represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. Do fairies really have tails? Do they really exist? Like them, this place is an eternal mystery, a never ending adventure!" Natsu and I glanced at each other with huge grins on our faces.

"Now come inside, if you're going to join you'll need to meet the other members first." I smiled and nodded as Gramps opened the gate to the guild hall.

I adjusted the brown straps of my bag and took a deep breath. Simultaneously, Natsu and I took our first steps into Fairy Tail together. Our future and our adventure started with these steps.

Gramps opened the double doors to the guild hall and had us follow him. The chattering I heard inside the guild suddenly stopped in the presence of their Guild Master coming back home.

Natsu and I came into view and all of the members shifted their gazes at us.

"Hey Master, who are the kids?" A man in his twenties with blue hair asked.

"These two are our newest members. Make them feel at home." Gramps introduced then he turned to us.

"You two come see me in my office after you meet everyone." I nodded and Gramps walked off.

"Tch, this is a guild not a day care center." I heard someone scoff.

My sensitive ears easily picked up where the voice came from. I turned my head to a blonde haired, blue-gray eyed teenage boy. He had headphones with spikes around his neck and a scar on his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. He was casually leaning against the wooden post with his hands in his pockets.

"Laxus!" A girl older than me with brown hair and eyes sneered at the teenager.

My eyes narrowed at the teen as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. I didn't even know him for five minutes and I already didn't like him. The teen known as Laxus caught me glaring at him and returned it with his own glare.

I'll admit his is way more intimidating since he's not a kid, but that didn't mean I backed down. I stood my ground and continued to glare at him.

Most of the guild noticed the tension between the teen and the kid and looked back and forth between us. They even ignored the current fight going on between Natsu and some boy with black hair and dark blue eyes and only in his underwear.

"I've never seen anyone stare down Laxus like this before." I heard one of the guild members whisper.

"Hard to believe a little kid is doing it." Another guild member whispered.

"He's staring her down and she's not even flinching. I thought only Master could do that." Another guild member whispered.

"Hey," My glare disappeared as a girl older than me with scarlet red hair, brown eyes, and wearing armor stood in front of me, "I asked you a question." She said sternly and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." I admitted sincerely.

The girl gave me a smile as saying that she forgave me.

"I asked you what your name was. I know your brother." She pointed to Natsu who was sitting on the wooden floor with a bump on his head. What did I miss…?

"My names Vespera Dragneel." I answered.

"Vespera? That's a mouthful." The scarlet haired girl twitched and whacked the boy in his underwear on his head. He now had another bump on his head.

"Ow! I wasn't being mean!" The boy defended himself as he held the newly formed bump.

"I'm sorry about him, my names Erza Scarlet and the stripper here is Gray Fullbuster." Erza introduced and let out a sigh.

"I was just saying that her name was too long and I want to call her by a nickname." Gray muttered as he glared at Erza.

"That's fine by me." My response made Gray look at me and blink in surprise. The surprise soon vanished and was replaced with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll call you…Vez!" Gray announced and pointed at me.

"Vez?" I muttered to myself, I kinda liked the sound of that.

"You're kidding me right? What kind of names are Natsu and Vez or Vespera?" A girl Erza's age with white hair tied in a high pony tail, blue eyes, and wearing gothic type clothing laughed.

"Mira…!" Erza growled out as she took a step forward.

"What kind of a name is Mira?" I retorted.

This caused the guild to look at me wide eyed while Erza had a smirk on her face.

"What did you say, shrimp?" Mira said threantly and sent a glare at me.

"You heard me, witch." If she wanted to play the name call game, then I'd play.

"Careful what you're walking into Vez." The guy with brown hair sticking up, squinted eyes, and smoking a pipe warned.

"You should listen squirt or you'll wind up hurt." Mira warned with a coy smirk on her face.

"No, you should be careful unless you want to get burned." With what little Magic Power I had, I held out my right hand and summoned a red magic circle that had ancient rune language around it and a dragon's head in the middle of the circle. Red hot fire engulfed my hand and the flames danced and swirled around my hand.

Mira narrowed her eyes at me but she look interested, "What kind of Fire Magic is that? Huh, I'm surprised you can even use magic. Most squirts like you can't even cast a spell yet." Mira taunted.

"That's enough Mira." Erza warned as she stepped in front of Mira.

The two of them started to fight each other. I set my hand down and the fire disappeared. I now understood why Erza stepped in when she did. Mira was getting close to fighting with me.

"That was stupid," I turned my head to see Laxus walking by me, "Trying to pick a fight when you can hardly use magic. Only a weakling would do that." I clenched my teeth and glared at Laxus while he sent me a cocky smirk.

"I'm not weak!" I yelled at him.

Laxus let out a laugh as he walked out of the guild hall, leaving me there steaming in my own anger.

"I'll show him. I will get stronger and prove that I'm not weak." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Laxus and Vez definitely did not get off to a good start. It looks like Vez and Mira didn't exactly get along either. Oh and just a heads up I'll be hopping from different episodes of Fairy Tail as this is a Laxus fanfic and has to include him. Tune in for the next chapter: "7 Years Later".**


	2. 7 Years Later

"We're back!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey Natsu, Vez!" The guild greeted back then went back to talking amongst themselves.

"Ah! So this is really Fairy Tail?!" I chuckled seeing Lucy looking at the guild hall with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yep, come on I'll take you to get registered as a member. Once you get this mark you'll officially be one of us." I said with a grin and lifted my left arm to show my red Fairy Tail mark on my shoulder.

I walked into the guild hall with Lucy in tow while Natsu attacked Krov for the false rumor.

"Um shouldn't we stop him?" Lucy asked nervously as she watched Natsu attack Krov.

"Nah, it's normal." I reassured and sent Lucy a grin.

"Aye, that's Natsu for you!" Happy agreed and landed on my shoulder.

"No need to worry Lucy." My dark orange feline partner known as Tyrus assured.

Tyrus is a flying, talking cat like Happy but has dark orange fur with creamy orange fur on his stomach, tip of his tail, red eyes, and wears a navy blue plain bandana around his neck.

"Hey Vez, you're back. So that means that punk Natsu is back too." Gray said walking over to me.

"Yeah, Natsu's back." I said pointing to the dust cloud behind us where the fighting was happening.

"Hey Natsu, we still need to settle our fight!" Gray yelled, stomping past me and headed for Natsu.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled at Gray who was only in his underwear.

"Welcome back Vez." I turned around to see Mira standing behind the bar giving me a warm welcoming smile.

"Good to be back. Lucy this is-"

"Mirajane! I've seen her in Sorcerer Weakly!" Lucy gushed.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" Mira asked smiling at Lucy.

"It's been my dream since I was a kid to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy nodded excitedly.

"This is Lucy, Natsu and I ran into her in Hargeon Town. She talked about joining Fairy Tail so we brought her home with us." I informed Mira.

"Well welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy." Mira greeted and walked towards us, but only to get squashed by Elfman.

"Mira!" Lucy yelled panicking.

"I'm alright." Mira assured but she soon passed out.

"Natsu, Gray!" Natsu and Gray froze and turned their heads to me. They started to freak out when they saw the glare I was sending at them.

"You were the ones that threw Elfman onto Mira aren't you?!" I yelled stomping over to them with my hands balled into fists.

"It's not like we planned it!" Gray reasoned and put his hands up in defense.

"You get 'em Vez!" Tyrus cheered from the side lines.

"Tyrus, you're not helping!" Gray and Natsu yelled at the floating dark orange, red eyed cat.

I lunged forward and punched both Natsu and Gray and forced them onto the ground.

"And just when I thought Vez was the only sane one here." Lucy muttered with anime tears flowing down her face.

"You guys are pathetic. Why don't I show you how to really fight?" Cana taunted and a teal magic circle appeared in front of her cards.

After Cana activated her magic circle everyone else in the guild followed after her, first Elfman then Loke then Gray, Natsu, and me. We were all about to use our magic when a loud stomping noise and a thundering voice stopped us.

"What do you idiot children think you're doing?!" We stopped and looked up at Gramps who was using his Titan Magic.

"W-Who is that?" Lucy asked trembling and looking up at Gramps.

"Hm? Oh that's Gramps, he's Fairy Tail's Guild Master." I answered casually.

"That's the Guild Master?!" Lucy yelled freaking out.

"Haha, you guys are bunch of scaredy cats! I guess I win this rou-" I shook my head at Natsu, he had that coming. Gramps stomped on Natsu and once he removed his foot, it revealed a twitching Natsu lying on the floor.

"Well it seems we have a new recruit." Gramps said noticing Lucy.

"Ah yes sir!" Lucy yelled freaking out and hiding behind me.

"What's your problem? It's just Gramps." I said turning my head to see Lucy.

"Are you kidding me?! He's a giant!" Lucy yelled at me.

Gramps started to shrink when he stopped using his Titan Magic. Once he was normal size he gave Lucy a grin and held out a hand as a wave to her.

"Nice to meet ya." Gramps greeted.

"See told you, it's just Gramps." I stated nonchalantly and walked away from a flabbergasted Lucy.

I walked over to Gray and stood by him as Gramps jumped onto the second floor railing.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods! Just look how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time!" Gramps started out and held out a bunch of papers, "This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" Gramps yelled and it caused all of us to hang our heads in shame.

"However," We all lifted our heads and Gramps used his Fire Magic to set the paperwork on fire, "I say to heck with the Magic Council!" Gramps tossed two equal halves of the burning paper, one in Natsu's direction and the other in mine.

Natsu jumped and caught the burning paper with his mouth while I caught mine and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic is not some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy of the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take over your being and pour out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules than our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowholes on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" Gramps yelled and held up his right hand in the classic Fairy Tail symbol.

All of us cheered and held up the same symbol with our hands in pride. After that everyone seemed to settle down and went back to what they were doing before the fight.

Lucy officially became part of the guild when Mira gave her the pink Fairy Tail mark on her right hand. She was so excited when she got the mark. She ran straight to me and showed it off, all I could do was chuckle at her enthusiasm. After showing me she ran off to find Natsu and show him.

"Ah Vez," I turned my head to the bar counter where Gramps was sitting and drinking.

"Need something Gramps?" I asked as Gramps took a drink from his mug.

"A new request came in when you were gone. The client sent a note with the request, specifically asking for Firebolt of Fairy Tail to take the job." Gramps explained.

"Another one huh? Looks like my name is getting spread around." I said grinning.

"The request is sitting on my desk upstairs, but don't get your hopes up. It isn't an S-Class job." Gramps called out as I was already running up the stairs.

I still remember the first time I walked up these stairs. When I came home after I was officially declared an S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail, and I was pretty young too. I was only fourteen.

I opened the door to Gramps' office and walked inside. I went over to the desk but I didn't see the request he was talking about. Did Gramps take it and forgot he had it?

"Looking for this?" I narrowed my eyes at the smug voice I heard behind me.

I turned around to see Laxus standing in the door way with a smirk on his face and holding the job request in front of him. He was wearing a dark yellow long sleeved shirt with brown spots on the shoulders and sides, maroon red pants, gray shoes, Sound Pod on his ears, and his normal black coat with gray fur on the sides hung around his shoulders

"I thought you were gone on a job." I stated, keeping a hard gaze at Laxus.

"I got back this morning before you came back with that wannabe wizard." My gaze turned into a glare and Laxus' smirk got bigger seeing my reaction to the name calling.

"Ooh, that hit a soft spot." Laxus taunted.

"What do you want Laxus?" I demanded harshly.

"I noticed this special job request on the old man's desk this morning. I thought it was for me but to my surprise it was addressed to Firebolt." Laxus said casually while turning the job request towards him.

I kept my mouth shut and waited for him to finish what was on his mind.

"Your wizard name is becoming well known in Fiore now. It's made me think that maybe you have gotten just a little stronger." I followed Laxus with my eyes as he slowly walked away from the door way and into the office.

He set the job request on the side table and continued to slowly walk around the office. He stopped walking once he was right behind me but I didn't bother to turn around and face him. Although I could tell he was staring at my back.

"You're not that same weak kid that always tried to pick a fight. You've grown and in more ways than one." I swiftly turned around and glared daggers at Laxus.

Laxus had a smug smirk on his face and that's when I noticed he was bending down slightly to meet me eye to eye.

I let out a growl and quickly picked up the job request and stormed out of the office. I heard Laxus laugh as I walked down the hallway of the second floor.

Ugh, that egotistic lightning bastard! He makes me so mad sometimes, and what the heck was that back there?! He basically hinted that he had eyed me like some candy when he stood behind me! Okay maybe the way I dress didn't really help the fact either. After all I am wearing the same vest as Natsu and the only thing covering my chest is a strapless black sports bra, and my blue capris stopped just below my knee and showed my legs.

I shook my head from the thoughts and walked down stairs. I walked over to Mira and laid the job request on the bar counter.

"I'm taking this job, Mira." I announced to the white haired bar maid.

"Okay, is it just you and Tyrus as usual?" Mira asked as she took the job request and started to fill out a report.

"Yep," I answered as Tyrus flew onto my shoulder, "Hey where did Natsu, Happy, and Lucy go?" I asked, noticing none of them were around.

"The idiot went after Macao." I turned my head to see Gray sitting at the bar stool.

"Your clothes." I said bluntly.

"Agh! Not again!" Gray yelled looking down at himself, noticing that he was once again only in his underwear.

"Didn't Macao take that Vulcan job about a week ago?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah and he hasn't been back yet. Romeo came by again and wanted someone to go look for him. Natsu overheard it and went off to look for him." Gray explained as he slipped his black jeans on again.

"That sounds like Natsu all right." I said chuckling.

"Okay, everything's set. Good luck on your job, Vez." Mira said smiling.

"Thanks Mira, let's go Tyrus." I said walking away and lifted my right hand with my black wristband on in a backwards wave.

"Aye!" Tyrus chanted and lifted his paw up as he began to fly next to me.

I couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching me. The musky scent of high voltage hit my nose and I knew that my feeling was right. Laxus was watching me from the second floor.

* * *

**Looks like Laxus' and Vez's relationship over the years has gotten pretty hostile. Vez is starting to prove that she has gotten stronger thanks to her name being spread around. Hope you guys liked it :). Make sure to tune in to the next chapter : "Battle Royale of Fairy Tail".**


	3. Battle Royale of Fairy Tail!

I let out a groan as I slouched on the table and felt my muscles ache from the movement. Not to mention I still felt sick to my stomach.

"Are they going to be okay?" Lucy asked concerned.

Natsu was mimicking what I was doing from across from me, the rest of the team sitting by us and just staring at us.

"After they eat they should be back to normal, but it's their own fault for eating so much Etherion." Gray advised.

We recently came back from what was supposed to be a relaxing vacation at Akane Resort. Instead we ran into Erza's old "friends", if you could call them that, and we had to rescue Erza, Happy, and Tyrus. Natsu and I ended up facing Jellal and he did quite a number on us. Every muscle in my body ached every time I tried to move. I'm just glad we finally got back home to Fairy Tail or I should say the new Fairy Tail.

"Forget eating, I just want to sleep." I muttered.

I still felt completely drained of my magic after eating the Etherion hence making me tired.

"You slept for three days Vez." Lucy informed sweatdropping.

"So? I'm still tired." I grumbled and started to close my eyes.

Sadly the universe hated me because I heard the sound of stage lights being turned on and cheering erupted from the guild.

I let out a groan and gave an irritated glare to the cheering guild members. Why can't I get some peace and quiet-oh who am I kidding? This is Fairy Tail for crying out loud! There is no such thing as peace and quiet!

"If you're so tired Vez then why not head home?" Gray asked me as Mira walked up on stage to sing.

"Too tired to walk home." I heard Gray chuckle in response and I felt him give me a pat on the back from pity. I was too tired to care that it was a pity pat on the back, normally I hate pity.

Mira started to sing a song dedicated to our team getting back safe and sound. I closed my eyes and let a smile form on my face as I started to fall asleep to Mira's singing. I did fall asleep for a while until I woke up feeling something smacking me in the face!

My eyes snapped open and I jolted back up, ignoring the aches of my muscles. A growl erupted from my throat as I glared and searched whoever hit me.

Many of the guild members flinched seeing my anger and some backed away seeing my fire begin to surround me. They simultaneously pointed to an angry Gajeel in a white suit glaring at me from the stage.

My piercing coal black eyes settled on Gajeel. "Gajeel! What's the big idea of waking me up?!" I yelled at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What's the big idea of you sleeping during my performance?!" Gajeel fired back at me.

"Like I could care less about your performance!" I retorted.

"You asking for a fight, pyro?!" Gajeel yelled as his fists started to turn into iron.

"Bring it on, metal head!" I yelled back as my fists lit up in flames.

"Now we're talkin'!" Natsu yelled standing up and lighting his fists on fire as well.

All three of us charged into the middle and fire and iron started to clash. Not too long after the rest of the guild joined in on the fight. It felt good to be home!

* * *

"You shouldn't have fought with Gajeel." Tyrus scolded and folded his small arms across his chest.

"He threw his guitar at me. I had a reason to fight him." I argued groggily.

"But it made you feel sick again." Tyrus fired back.

It's true, after fighting Gajeel both Natsu and I felt sick once again. I got lucky though, as soon as the fight was over Mira informed Erza and I about the new S-Class Lobby. Since anyone can now go onto the second floor there's a special large room where only S-Class Wizards are allowed to enter.

I decided to check out the room and it was pretty nice. It was a large room that had everything you could need like in the main floor. There was a small bar with a fully stocked fridge behind it, a decent size bathroom, a large wooden table to eat at, one large black leather couch with a love seat and arm chair to match, a lacrima TV hanging off the wall in front of the couch, and of course the S-Class Request Board was hanging off the wall by the bar.

I was currently lying on the black leather couch since I still felt tired.

"Well I'm going back down stairs with the others. I'll be there if you need anything." I let out a groan as my answer and Tyrus flew out of the S-Class Lobby and closed the door behind him.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." I sighed in content and closed my eyes to try and get some sleep.

Once again though, the universe was proving that it hates me today. I heard heavy footsteps in the distance and the musky scent of high voltage reached my nose. I groaned knowing who was going to come in through the door. I did NOT feel up to handling Laxus and his stupid smirk right now.

I jumped slightly when the door was jerked opened and a slam soon followed. Oh boy, he's in a mood…that's not good.

"You know some people are trying to sleep here." I spoke up and rested my chin on the arm rest so I could see Laxus.

I expected some type of witty remark but instead he just let out a smirk and started to stride over to where I was.

"Vez, you're just the girl I was looking for." Oh I didn't like the sound of that, he wants something.

I noticed he changed his clothing since I left. He was wearing a purple button up shirt with a wide collar, black-blue pants, gray shoes, and his normal coat and Sound Pod on him as well.

"What now, Laxus?" I whined as I sat up and lazily looked him in the eyes.

"How many weaklings do you think are in the guild?" I tilted my head the side and lifted an eye brow up in confusion.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

Laxus tsked in anger, "Answer the question." Laxus ordered and sent me a glare.

"Jeeze you're in a bad mood," I muttered which caused Laxus to growl at me in annoyance, "And there are no weaklings in Fairy Tail, we're all strong." I answered.

Laxus scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You've been listening to the old man too much. You don't really believe him do you?" He paused and looked for my reaction which was a stern gaze.

"Oh come on, what about those three that were Phantom's personal punching bags you have to admit they're at the bottom of the food chain." Laxus taunted.

"Team Shadow Gear is NOT at the bottom of the food chain. You're forgetting that Gajeel was classified as an S-Class Wizard of Phantom Lord. Anyone that's not S-Class would've had a hard time against him." I remarked and leaned my arms on my knees and sent Laxus a glare.

Where was this coming from? Sure he's never liked the fact that some people in Fairy Tail didn't meet his criteria, but he's never acted like this before.

"Oh my mistake, you're right. They're not the bottom of the food chain. That wanna be wizard rich girl is." A growl ripped through my throat as I quickly stood up and sent a punch at Laxus.

Laxus easily caught my punch and he had his usual cocky smirk planted on his face.

"Did you really think that would work?" Laxus taunted and tighten his grip on my fist.

My eyes narrowed into slits and I barred my teeth at Laxus. Steam started to come from where Laxus was holding onto my fist. My body temperature was increasing because of my rage but Laxus was countering it with his magic to nullify it.

"I don't know how you can even share the same name as Gramps." This caused Laxus to lose his smirk and was replaced with a glare.

"Gramps is right. You don't deserve to inherit the title of Guild Master. Not with your attitude." That made Laxus start to seethe in anger and I saw his jaw was clench tightly and he gave me a death glare.

His hand started to crush my fist with his grip and I saw lightning start to spark from his hand. I knew what was coming next and I was prepared for the lightning attack that was about to hit.

"Laxus, release Vez at once!" We both snapped our heads over to where Gramps was standing and held a stern gaze at Laxus.

Laxus sent a glare towards his grandfather but Gramps held his ground. Laxus let out a growl and he released my fist and stormed out of the lobby but not before sending me a glare.

"Sorry Gramps, he was in a bad mood already and it looks like I just made it worse." I said as I rubbed my hand that had red raw marks where Laxus' fingers were.

"It's not your fault Vez. Laxus has yet to grow up and acted like a child when faced with the truth. I apologize for my stupid grandson's behavior." Gramps said turning towards me.

"I'm use to it by now." I answered and sent Gramps a smile.

Gramps returned the smile and nodded, "Even though Laxus cannot see it now, I'm sure one day he'll realize how much you see him as a friend." I looked over at Gramps in shock.

"W-wha-"

"Don't think I never noticed you always defending Laxus when he wasn't around. You see him as your friend even when moments like before happen. He needs a friend like you in his life, Vez." Gramps stated.

"I consider everyone in Fairy Tail my friends, and that includes a jerk like Laxus. That's the only reason." I retorted crossing my arms and turning my head to the side with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Hm, Mira's told me otherwise." My eyes widen and my face went beat red.

"S-she told you!?" I yelled turning to my Gramps and uncrossed my arms in the process.

"No, but you just did," My jaw dropped at Gramps' sly grin, "But it's nice to know you have feelings for my grandson. Here I thought no one would ever like him at this rate." I continue to stand there in shock as Gramps walked out of the lobby.

Did Gramps just pull one over me? And so much for keeping my feelings a secret now that Gramps knows! It's already hard enough that Mira found out about it. Of course she knew the moment I started to get the feelings, which was a year after I became S-Class.

"Gramps is never going to let me live this down." I muttered to myself and hung my head down.

**Next Day**

"Oooh, look at this Vez!" Tyrus yelled excitedly as he floated by one of the many stands.

"Tyrus, we have the Harvest Festival every year and every year it's the same stands with the same stuff." I explained chuckling at my partner.

"I know but the Harvest Festival gets me excited because it means the Fantasia Parade is tonight!" Tyrus exclaimed and was waving his paws around frantically.

"Did you have a cup a coffee when I wasn't looking?" I asked suspiciously.

Tyrus's eyes darted around, "Maybe…" Well there's my answer.

"Hey there girlie!" I was forced down as I felt someone wrap their arm around my neck. The scent of booze hit my nose and automatically knew who it was.

"Huh Cana, do you really have to tackle me like that?" I asked looking at my long time friend.

"Aw come on Vezzy, lighten up." Cana said grinning and nudged my ribs with her elbow.

"Are you drunk this early in the morning?" I asked when I smelled the strong scent of alcohol on her breath.

"Nah, just feeling a good buzz, but I did find you for a reason." Cana said suddenly getting serious.

"And what reason is that?" I asked kinda scared to know the answer.

"Are you participating in the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant this year?" Cana asked.

"And like every year I'll give you the same response, no." I said flatly and tried to walk away but Cana stopped me.

"Why not? You never sign up for it. Come on, it could help you get a boyfriend." Cana teased and poked my cheek.

I gave Cana an irritated gaze and pulled her finger away from my cheek.

"Cana, I've told you a thousand times before: I don't need a boyfriend." I told her strictly.

"Come on Vez, please! Just this one year!" Cana begged and I groaned seeing her give me her puppy-dog eyes. Even as kids I could never say no to that stare.

"Ugh fine! Just this one year and that's it!" I told her sternly.

"Great! I already have the perfect outfit for you!" Cana grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to who knows where.

"Have fun Vez!" Tyrus yelled and waved at me with a grin.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Tyrus as my face went beat red.

* * *

"Well it's not that bad I guess." I muttered looking at the outfit Cana got me in the mirror.

I looked at the black top that covered my chest with large straps that hung loosely on my shoulders, red cloth was attached to the top and covered part of my arms and went around my entire width of my body, a black skirt that dipped further at an angle on one leg, and my normal white scaly scarf acted as a sash around my waist.

"I knew that would look perfect on you. It just said Fire Wizard to me when I saw it at the store." Cana said grinning and nodded her head at her work.

"Cana!" Cana and I turned around to see Levy sticking her head through the crack of the door.

"You're up next, oh Vez you look great!" Levy complimented, opening the door wider.

"Huh thanks…I guess." I muttered and a light blush dusted my cheeks.

"Well looks like I'm up, wish me luck." Cana said winking and walked out of the dressing room.

"Come on Vez, let's go watch." I didn't fight back as Levy grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the dressing room and into the lobby of the guild hall.

Levy led me to backstage where the other girls of Fairy Tail were.

"Oh Vez you're here, it looks like Cana finally manage to convince you." Mira said smiling.

"More like begged." I corrected.

"Vez, I'm so proud of you," I turned around to see Erza giving me a small smile, "I never thought I'd see the day when you would enter the pageant." Erza grabbed my head and smacked me into her armor.

"Erza…your hugs hurt…" I grunted out, my eyes swirling from the hard hit against metal.

"You all know her as Queen of the Fairies…!" I heard Max start to announce.

"Oh that's my queue!" Erza whispered loudly. She quickly moved from beside me which caused me to fall onto the ground.

"Vez are you all right?" Levy asked concerned.

"Yeah…just seeing stars…nothing to worry about." My voice was shaky as I said that and my eyes were still swirling.

I suddenly caught a scent that made me snap out of my daze. I quickly stood up and I started to sniff the air.

"Vez, why are you sniffing the air?" Cana asked, noticing what I was doing.

My eyes narrowed into slits as I lowered my head as the scent got closer.

"Vez, what's wrong?" I heard Erza ask in an alert tone.

The new cheering from the audience meant Erza just finished and Lucy was on stage now.

"What is she doing here?" I demanded to no one and my body went tense.

"She?" I heard Levy mumble in confusion.

"I see you caught the scent of a true fairy, Vez." The other girls looked in shock when Evergreen stalked towards us backstage.

"Evergreen, if she's here then that means…" Levy trailed off with widen eyes.

"The Thunder Legion is back." Cana finished and had a serious look on her face.

"If the Thunder Legion is here, then something is going on. They hardly show themselves to the guild." I stated and narrowed my eyes at Evergreen as she walked in front of us to face us all.

"You are definitely right about something going on, Vez. Too bad any of you won't get to see it." We all gave Evergreen a confused look then she did the unthinkable to her own guild mates.

She lifted up her glasses and her eyes flashed a golden yellow. All of our faces turned to shock knowing we just got caught in a trap. I felt myself no longer able to move my body and darkness started to surround my eyes. That's when everything went black as I and the other girls turned into stone.

* * *

A loud cracking sound echoed in the air and the darkness thought I saw before disappeared.

"They're back to normal!" I turned my head to see Natsu, Gajeel, Gramps, Happy, and Tyrus.

"Vez/ Lucy!" My eyes soften as I saw the familiar orange cat running to me.

I kneeled down as tears flowed down his face and he ran into my arms.

"I was so scared!" Tyrus cried out as I lifted him up in my arms.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Tyrus. I'm fine now." I said softly and held him just above my chest.

"What exactly happened?" Lucy asked and was holding a crying Happy in her arms.

"Gramps," Gramps turned to me hearing me call him out, "This is the Thunder Legion's and Laxus' doing, isn't it?" I stated with a serious face.

"I see you've figured it out." Gramps noted.

"I heard everything while I was in that stone state. Evergreen didn't count on my senses being stronger than her magic." I explained.

I turned around and started to walk off the stage and back to the dressing room.

"Vez-" Gramps started to say but I stopped him there.

"Leave Laxus to me, Gramps." I interrupted and with that, I walked into the dressing room and closed the door.

"Vez, are you really going to face Laxus alone?" Tyrus asked as I set him on a chair.

"Erza's out there looking for him so I doubt I'll be facing him alone." I assured and went behind the curtain to change.

"But you could easily find Laxus before Erza. You have the enhanced senses of a Dragon Slayer and can smell Laxus out. You've said before that you've seen him fight and he's possibly the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Tyrus explained frantically.

"I wouldn't say he's the strongest. Mystogan gives him a run for his money, and you can't count out Erza and I." I countered and walked from out of the curtain in my normal clothing.

"But still, facing Laxus alone is dangerous!" Tyrus retorted as I walked over to the window.

I opened it up and jumped out of it and landed on the ground that was only a foot and a half below.

"What are you doing?!" Tyrus yelled freaking out and quickly flew over to me.

"What does it look like? I'm headin' for Laxus." I stated bluntly.

"But you can't!" Tyrus yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. He's too dangerous." I said waving Tyrus off.

"It's not that," I looked over at my partner fully when he went serious, "Freed put an enchantment around the guild. It says a stone statue or anyone over eighty can't pass, but for some reason Natsu and Gajeel can't get through. I think it's because of their Dragon Slayer Magic, meaning you can't get through either." Tyrus informed.

"One of Freed's enchantments huh, that's not too hard to get by." I said turning to face where the invisible wall would be.

"What do you mean? Enchantments are absolute and you have no choice but to follow their rules." Tyrus said confused.

"Enchantments are basically a form of a written inscription and magic inscriptions can be burned off. So…" I trailed off and put my hand against the invisible and lit my hand on fire.

A red magic circle formed under my feet and fire engulfed my entire body. The red letters in front of me started to disappear as my fire started to burn them off. I took a step forward and I easily walked through the invisible wall.

"No way! You burned through it!" Tyrus yelled in shock.

"I'm not S-Class for nothing," I said turning back and gave a grin to Tyrus, "Now you stay here, I'm gonna find Laxus. If Laxus took Fairy Tail members as hostages then he might use you as his leverage against me." I informed, turning back around and started to walk off.

"I don't like it, but okay. I trust you Vez." Tyrus stated and I stopped to watch him fly back into the guild hall.

My smile vanished and my mouth went into a straight line as I looked up.

"So, you activated Thunder Palace huh?" I muttered to myself and narrowed my eyes at the floating lightning lacrima.

I felt the magic energy coming off from the lacrima earlier but I decided to ignore it with Tyrus still there. That would just be another reason for him to worry about me going after Laxus.

"That's his trump card which means Fairy Tail backed him up to a corner. He didn't expect Evergreen to lose to Erza nor did he expect Mystogan coming in." I stated as I smelled Mystogan's scent somewhere in the distance.

I started to run down the streets and followed the scent of Laxus. I lifted my head up as I ran and my eyes turned into slits as my serious nature took over.

"What are you going to do now, Laxus? All of Fairy Tail's S-Class Wizards are heading your way." I pondered as I continued to run down the street that led to the huge Cathedral in the middle of Magnolia Town.

* * *

**Things are starting to get serious! The fight Vez has been waiting for is coming soon. Maybe she'll finally be able to prove to Laxus that she is strong? Find out in the next chapter: "Clash of Fire and Lightning!"**


	4. Clash of Fire and Lightning!

Ten…twenty…forty…sixty…over a hundred, I counted in my head as my eyes shifted to the people wondering around Magnolia. Some people I noticed didn't even live in Magnolia. They were tourists coming to see the Fantasia Parade, but even so there were a lot more people here this year.

Out of all the years of having the biggest crowd does it have to be during the year when Laxus threatens the life of civilians? So far a lot of the towns' people have been asking me if the lightning lacrima in the sky were a type of fireworks. I couldn't lie to them so I just said it was something new we were trying and it was a onetime only thing. Technically it wasn't a lie…or at least I hope it is only a onetime thing.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard an explosion go off. Many people stopped what they were doing and stared where smoke from the explosion was in the air.

"That came from the Cathedral." I heard someone mutter.

"What is Fairy Tail doing now?" Another person muttered.

"Looks like Erza or Mystogan got to him first." I muttered and ran off to the direction of the Cathedral.

By the time I got to Kardia Cathedral, Mystogan's scent disappeared and I saw Erza getting shocked by Laxus' lightning. Laxus reeled back his fist and was getting ready use Lightning Punch on Erza.

A red magic circle glowed under my feet and I jumped with my fire giving me a boost.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" My fist smacked into Laxus' and fire and lightning flew out in different directions.

The ground under our feet buckled from the intense magic energy coming from the spells.

"Vez!" I heard Natsu yell in shock.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join the party." Laxus taunted with a smirk. He pulled back and jumped away from me with his lightning starting to spark around him.

"Erza, you okay?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the smirking Laxus.

"I'm fine, nice timing as always." Erza praised.

"Vez, I already said Laxus is mine to fight!" Natsu whined at me.

"Natsu, if you can't beat me in a fight then what makes you think you can beat Laxus?" I questioned and this made Natsu stop his complaining.

Laxus let out a throaty laugh which caused us all to glance at his direction.

"You can't even beat your sister and you're challenging me? You've got a lot of nerve, kid." Laxus taunted Natsu.

"Why you…!" I held out my arm to block Natsu and make him stop from charging.

"That's enough Laxus. You want to see who's the strongest right? Well one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Wizards is standing in front of you, ready to challenge you. So how about it? Let's see which ones stronger, your lightning or my fire." I stated as my red magic circle formed under me and engulfed me in flames.

"It won't be much of a challenge." Laxus stated and a yellow magic circle formed under him and the crackle of lightning was heard as it engulfed him.

Laxus lifted up his hand and shot lightning out of it. I quickly moved to the side then used my fire to propel me forward.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" My foot lit up in flames as I swung by body sideward's and aimed the kick at Laxus.

Laxus swiftly caught my foot by the ankle to stop the kick. Laxus reeled back his other fist and charged up Lightning Punch. He kept a tight grip on my ankle so I couldn't move away. He threw his punch at me but I bent my head down and barely dodged the punch.

Flames erupted from my other foot as I slammed it into his chest. His grip on my ankle loosen and I took the chance to free myself from his grip. I placed my hand on the ground and swung my lit up foot again and kicked Laxus in the side of the neck.

Laxus skidded against the ground as I landed on the ground on my hands and feet.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I quickly released a large stream of flames from my mouth and it sped towards Laxus.

"Lightning Storm!" Multiple bolts of lightning struck down against the flames, causing the two attacks to cancel each other out. The smoke from the attacks faded and revealed the ground where the attack hit was reduced to rubble.

"So that's…the power of two S-Class Wizards going at it…" I heard Natsu whisper as he watched us fight.

I heard Laxus give another throaty laugh and he sent me a crazed smirk.

"Not bad Vez, I guess I misjudged you. You're not so weak after all." Laxus stated.

"You say that but for some reason I doubt you mean it." I remarked, not believing him. Ever since I was kid Laxus always looked down at me as a weak wizard.

"You're right. I didn't mean it at all! Thunder Bullets!" I stood up back on my feet as multiple spheres of lightning came rushing at me.

I put my left hand on my right bicep as my entire forearm erupted in flames. I pulled back my right arm as the flames started to grow bigger.

"Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!" I sent my fist forward at one of the spheres heading my way.

A huge fire exploded from the impact and the flames jetted forward and took out the rest of the spheres.

"Well that's a new move." My eyes widen hearing Laxus' voice behind me.

I turned around to see him using his Lightning Body and I didn't have any time to dodge as the lightning fast attack collided into my abdomen.

My back smacked against the ground and I skidded against the ground until I hit a pillar that stopped me. I lifted my head and let out a smirk.

"That's not my only new move." Laxus lost his smirk for a while and suddenly he was surrounded by a glowing red light. He looked down and noticed my red magic circle underneath his feet.

"Fire Dragon's Rising Pillar!" Fire started to dance around his feet and the flames shot upwards creating a pillar made out of fire.

"Lightning Eruption!" My eyes widen as a yellow magic circle formed from under me and bolts of lightning rammed into me and sent me into the air as it shocked me. I clenched my jaw as I felt pain surge through my body from the lightning hitting me.

Both attacks ended and both of us were standing and glaring at one another. Electrical burns were seen on my body and fire burns were on Laxus. My vest was ripped and torn from the lightning going through it and the ends of Laxus' purple shirt were black from the flames burning it.

"Well that burned a little." Laxus commented.

"That kind of stung a bit." I commented as well.

I suddenly felt something hard hit my back and forced me back down onto the ground.

"Not nice." I heard Laxus comment.

I turned my head and saw Erza was the one that forced me down.

"What the heck was that for Erza?!" I demanded/yelled.

"It's going to take both of us to take Laxus down. Just stay here and recharge some of your magic back. I'll handle him for now." Erza informed and stood up from squatting position.

I sent Erza a smirk, "Alright, but I'll step in if it looks like you're in trouble." Erza gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Requip!" Erza glowed gold as she changed her armor. The glow faded and showed Erza in her Dark Flight Armor.

She charged at Laxus and swung her sword at Laxus who blocked it with his lightning.

"Erza, be careful!" Natsu yelled as he ran over to me.

"Vez, are you okay?" Natsu asked as he helped me to sit up.

Erza and Laxus continued to fight and talk in the background. I wasn't really paying attention to them at the moment. My main priority was to follow Erza's orders.

"Yeah, just need to gain back some of my Magic Power. Now do you see why I didn't want you to fight Laxus?" I said

"Are you kidding? This just makes me want to fight him even more!" Natsu countered with a confident grin on his face.

"Figures you'd say that," I said chuckling then turn to face the fight again.

"Go, destroy them now Natsu!" Erza ordered. She must be talking about the Thunder Palace.

"I can't okay?!" Natsu yelled at Erza.

"Normally when Laxus casts Thunder Palace he also places Body Link Magic on it. We can't destroy those things without getting hit with his lightning." I informed and stood back up.

"You're protecting them with Body Link Magic?!" Erza exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah and they're gonna stay up there until I give them the order to blow!" Laxus stated.

"You coward!" Laxus attack Erza with his lightning while he was still holding her foot from her attacking.

"It's too bad you won't get to see it!" Laxus yelled and pushed Erza back.

"Requip!" The lightning disappeared and Erza once again glowed. Once she landed she revealed to be in her Lightning Empress Armor.

"Well, since you're getting serious by switching to that armor. I might as well be going and figuring out a way to take down Thunder Palace." I stated as I headed for the exit.

"Good luck figuring that out! It's impossible. I'm the only one that can take Thunder Palace down." Laxus stated with a smirk.

I stopped walking and turned my head half way to Laxus to show him a huge confident smirk.

"Oh really? What about Phoenix Blade?" Laxus lost his smirk, Erza gave me a wide eyed look and Natsu just looked at us confused. There were some of my moves that he didn't know about.

"You're bluffing." Laxus said lowly and glowered at me.

"Am I?" I taunted him, which made Laxus glare at me and clench his teeth.

"Vez, that attack requires at lot of Magical Power and a wide space to cast it!" Erza warned.

"I know what it can do Erza. I'm the one that created it, but it's our only shot. That attack can hit hundreds of those things with a single blow. It might electrocute the snot out of me but it's better than it destroying Magnolia." I informed Erza and she closed her mouth knowing I was right.

"Vez, you really have an attack that can hit over a hundred of those things?!" Natsu yelled in shock.

"Natsu," Natsu turned to Erza who called him, "Phoenix Blade is the attack that gave Vez her wizard name: Firebolt." Erza informed him.

"I'm leaving Laxus to you Erza!" I yelled and ran for the exit.

"No you don't! I'm not gonna let you cast Phoenix Blade!" Laxus yelled and sent a large lightning bolt at me.

Erza quickly moved in front of me and slammed her staff against the ground and a lightning shield formed from it.

"Vez, make sure you head outside of town to cast it!" Erza yelled at me.

"Was already planning on it!" I yelled without looking back.

My black open toed sandals made more frequent slam sounds as I picked up my pace on the cobblestone road. The safest place to cast the attack was the rocky hill pass that was between East Forest and Magnolia Town.

I just hope Erza and Natsu can hold Laxus off long enough for me to get there and launch the attack.

* * *

**That fight got pretty intense, too bad Erza interrupted the fight. Can this Phoenix Blade spell really be powerful enough to cancel Thunder Palace? Find out in the next chapter: "Vez's Ultimate Spell: Phoenix Blade!"**


	5. Vez's Ultimate Spell:Phoenix Blade!

"This looks like a good spot." I said as I tried to control my heavy panting.

I stood on a flat part of the hill that overlooked Magnolia Town. I could clearly see all of the lightning lacrima circled around town.

"There's a lot more than I expected. I don't know if I have enough Magical Power back yet to cast even two Phoenix Blades, and that's even if I can stand after getting electrocuted." I muttered to myself.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, "I can't think like that. I have to do it for Fairy Tail and for Magnolia." I closed my eyes in concentration and began to build up my Magical Power.

"Vez, wait!" I opened my eyes hearing a familiar voice call my name.

"Tyrus, what are you doing here?!" I demanded to my feline partner in the sky.

"You're too far away for Warren's Telepathy Magic to reach so Erza sent me to tell you! All of Fairy Tail is planning to attack the lightning lacrima in the sky! You have the entire west side of the lacrima to take out, and Erza said she'd give you a signal when to attack!" Tyrus yelled from his position high in the sky.

"Got it! I'll be near the beach when the attack ends, head over there!" I ordered.

"Aye!" Tyrus saluted and flew towards the direction of the beach.

I started to once again gather my Magical Power and a red glow surrounded my body.

"Ready when you are Erza." I muttered to myself as I felt the power I needed to cast the spell finished gathering.

I waited for a few minutes and that's when I saw something glittering in the sun light. It was one of Erza's swords catching the light from the sun, that's the signal.

"Crimson Lotus," A huge red magic circle formed underneath my feet and fire erupted from the entire circle and surrounded me, "Phoenix Blade!" The fire under my feet propelled me forward at incredible speed. A long wake of flames was behind me and the fire in front of me formed into a point of an arrow.

I let out a cry as I started to go through every lightning lacrima in the west side of the town. I could see the other lacrima getting destroyed by the rest of the members of Fairy Tail.

After hitting the last one on my side, Phoenix Blade ended with the flames disappearing into the air. As soon as I was free falling the next I felt Tyrus grab the back of my vest and flew me to a nearby building.

As soon as Tyrus set me down on the building I suddenly felt lightning spark around me.

"Huh oh, here it comes." Tyrus said backing away.

I let out a wail out of pain as I felt the lightning strike my body with millions of volts. When the lightning ended I fell backwards onto the roof and smoke was coming off of me.

"That hurt…" I manage to wheeze out and coughed out a puff of smoke.

"But you guys did it, Thunder Palace is gone and Magnolia is safe." Tyrus praised and floated above me.

"Good to know, now let me sleep." The exhaustion after using a huge chunk of my Magic Power for Phoenix Blade hit me at full force.

"You deserve it. I'll take you back to the guild." That was the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

"She's still asleep?" I woke up to the sound of hearing Laxus' voice. He sounded calmer then when I ran into him before.

I decided to keep my eyes close and pretend I was still asleep to listen.

"She drained the last bit of her magic to cast Phoenix Blade, and getting hit by that lightning didn't help her condition. Porlyusica said she's lucky to still be breathing, but I don't think luck is involved." I heard Gramps reply.

I heard the rustle of bed sheets being moved and feet touching the ground. I heard footsteps walk next to my bedside and I felt a hand ruffle my hair. I automatically knew it was Gramps, he's the only one that does that to me.

"I believe her strength and her goal to find Igneel has kept her alive through all of her fights." I felt Gramps' hand leave my head and I heard his footsteps shuffle slightly.

"You may not think of it, but Vez does care for you." What the heck is Gramps doing?! I bit my tongue to keep my composer and keep pretending to be asleep.

"Even if that was the case, I bet she doesn't anymore. She's been asleep for an entire day because of what I did." Did Laxus just sound sincere?

"Believe what you will, but on the other hand I don't believe you understand the seriousness of what you have done." I heard Gramps change the subject.

"Look me in the eyes young man." I heard Gramps demand sternly.

"Fairy Tail is a place where friends can gather, wizards can find work, and children who have no kin to call their own can feel they're part of a family. It is not something that can be owned, it is important that not only every member be only loyal but also trustworthy. Otherwise no bonds will be formed and eventually the guild will fall apart. Your actions have proven you lack both of those qualities and you threaten the lives of your comrades. That's unforgivable." I heard Gramps lecture.

"I'm sorry sir. Honestly I never meant to harm the guild. I just wanted to make it stronger." Looks like Laxus still has a lot to learn that there are better ways to get stronger.

"I swear sometimes you're as high-strung as I am. You better try to relax or you'll end up in here with me and Vez. Funny how it seems I've rubbed off on her. There are times where I think she's more stubborn then I am, both her and her brother." I forced back a smile that tried to form. Gramps didn't know how right he was.

"Take some time to smell the roses. If you do you'll be able to see things you never could before and you'll hear things you've been able to hear. Life can be a lot of fun if you allow it to be." I heard Gramps pause and Laxus stayed silent.

"Over the years, I have watched you grow into the man you are today. Where did I go wrong, what lesson did you not learn but the past is the past. I am only left now with one choice…" I held back from gulping. Gramps…he wasn't…he's not…is he?

"Laxus, you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail." I bit my tongue a bit harder and resisted from gripping the sheets. Gramps actually excommunicated Laxus from the guild!

"I understand. Thanks for everything," I heard Laxus start to walk then he stopped, "Grandpa." I heard Gramps start to breathe unevenly meaning he was crying.

"You take care of yourself, okay old man? And tell Vez that I'm sorry for what I did." I heard Laxus say softly. I never heard Laxus sound so…different. He was nicer and actually had a heart when he was with Gramps.

"Please just go!" Gramps tried to sound forceful but it didn't sound like it at all.

I heard Laxus' footsteps fade and the soft sound of the door closing. I stayed silent for a little while longer but my eyes were open.

"I know you're awake Vez." I heard Gramps say and I heard him wipe his sleeves against his face.

"I figured you'd know." I said softly as I sat up.

I took the time to look at myself and I saw bandages wrapped around my entire torso and extended over my right shoulder. My newly repaired vest and strapless black sports bra were on over the bandages. My neck and part of my chin was wrapped in bandages with my scarf around my neck. My right forearm and hand was covered in bandages and my left upper arm was as well but still revealed my Fairy Tail mark. I felt bandages wrapped around my forehead and a bandage on my cheek.

"Did you really have to excommunicate him?" I asked, looking at the bed sheets.

"You know as well as I do that was the right choice." I squeezed the sheets in my hands and made my knuckles turn white.

I clenched my jaw as my body started to shake, "That jerk…he didn't even bother saying goodbye to my face." I threw the sheets off of me and threw my legs over the side of the bed.

I quickly slipped on my sandals and bolted out of the infirmary. I ran over to the railing of the second floor and searched with my eyes throughout the guild members.

"He's not here." I muttered out and tighten my grip on the railing.

That's when I noticed Mira walking towards the bar, she would know.

"Mira!" The said barmaid stopped and looked up at me with a smile.

"Vez, you're finally awake! How are you feeling?" Mira asked. The other members ignored us as they were getting ready for the Fantasia Parade tonight.

"That doesn't matter right now! Did you see Laxus go by?" I asked frantically.

"Laxus? He just left for South Gate Park I believe." Mira informed.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs and out of the guild hall. A couple of members called my name as I ran past them but I ignored them.

I felt my muscles ache in a dull pain as I ran towards the park. My body was telling me I was still tired and needed rest but I didn't listen.

Once I reached the park, I jumped and skidded down the hill and I saw the Thunder Legion standing there but no Laxus.

"Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen!" I yelled out which caused the said members to look behind them and see me running.

"Vez? You're awake and shouldn't you be in bed resting?!" Freed said shocked.

"Not now, where's Laxus?!" I demanded but I didn't stop my current pace.

"You just missed him, he went that way." Bickslow answered and pointed in the direction he went.

"Thanks!" I yelled and ran past them.

"Wait! Why do you want to see Laxus?" I heard Freed shout behind me but I ignored him.

I ran past civilians that were walking around the stands and I trudged myself back up the hill. I ran down the vacant road and the musky scent of high voltage finally hit my nose. Finally, about time I got close enough to smell his scent!

Up ahead I saw a familiar black coat with gray fur on the sides and blonde spiky hair sticking up. Now that he was in my sights I pushed myself a little faster. I waited until I got a bit closer to his hearing range then I would call him out.

"Laxus!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I saw Laxus freeze mid step and he turned around.

I stopped a few feet away from him and my chest heaved heavily from my panting.

"Vez, what're doing here?" Laxus asked and he fully turned to me. He actually had a bit of concern laced with his voice.

"You…" I panted out and I squeezed my fist tightly, "You jerk!" I yelled and lifted my bandaged right arm and pointed at him.

Laxus gave me a look like he expected me to say something like that.

"You get kicked out of the guild and you can't even tell me goodbye to my face?!" Laxus' eyes widen in shock, that wasn't the type of yelling he expected.

"You…you heard that?" Laxus said still in shock.

"Of course I heard that! I was only pretending to be asleep! And really, "…tell Vez that I'm sorry"?! You can't even apologize to my face?! What happened to the Laxus that wasn't afraid to say something in front of someone, huh? What happened to the Laxus that I knew as a kid? Where's the Laxus that I tried to get him to acknowledge my strength as a wizard!?" I finished my yelling rant and at the end Laxus could stare at me in shock and surprise.

I put my right arm down and huffed heavily with my shoulders moving up and down as I did so. Laxus regained him composure and he let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then Laxus did something I never saw coming, he made eye contact with me and he had a small smile on his face.

"I'm still the same Laxus you knew as a kid, but as for acknowledging your strength as a wizard I've always thought of you being strong. Vez, you're one of the strongest wizards Fairy Tail has to offer. I just never wanted to admit it before." My eyes widen hearing those words come from Laxus, and they didn't sound fake.

"My ideal of strength was wrong, yours and everyone else's was right. You fought for the guild and for the members inside the guild. You see the guild as your family and you protect it with all of your power. That's the strength that I've come to acknowledge, and maybe one day I'll have that same strength." I could only just stare in awe at the Laxus in front of me, and I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat.

I leaned my head down and a smile graced my lips as my eyes started to tear up.

"My goal in the guild was to finally be acknowledged by the one person who never did. I'm glad I finally finished my goal after seven years, and Laxus…" Laxus stared at me as I called out his name.

"Fairy Tail or not, you're still my friend." With that I lifted my head and gave him my normal closed eyed grin but I had silent hot tears stream down my face.

"You really are an idiot sometimes." I opened one eye when I felt Laxus place his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

A slight blush dusted my cheeks and my heart beat sped up. He's never done something like this before.

I opened both eyes and crossed my arms and pouted, "What are you trying to say huh?" I asked trying to sound threatening.

Laxus heard my tone of voice and he let out a slight chuckle, "I'm saying you were an idiot for running all the way here to tell me that when you should be in bed." Laxus informed and took his hand off my head and crossed his arms.

"No way, I can't be in bed! The Fantasia Parade's tonight and I'm not gonna miss it! A couple of electrical burns aren't gonna keep me down!" I shouted at him with a determined look on my face.

Laxus closed his eyes and gave a small smile. He opened his eyes and grabbed the bag he had over his shoulder off from the ground. He turned around and started to walk away again.

"If you're gonna be in it, I might as well stick around to watch. See ya Vez." Laxus called out and he held up his right hand as a wave goodbye.

**Fantasia**

"Vez, ready to go?" Tyrus asked floating in front of me.

"Yep," I answered and ripped off the last bandage off of me, "Let's go." I gave Tyrus a grin and he nodded.

He flew behind me and grabbed onto the back of my vest. I got into a ready position and my red magic circle formed underneath me. I propelled us into the night sky with fire while Tyrus controlled where we flew.

I looked down and saw the dazzling lights around the floats and the huge crowd of people. Many people were cheering and were pointing up at the sky where they saw the streak of fire.

I stopped using my fire and Tyrus flew us down closer to the floats. Once he stopped and floated just above the rest of the floats, I lit both of my fists on fire. I punched the air and two balls of fire shot up in the air. One exploded like fireworks and spelled out "Fairy Tail" and the other exploded just below it and formed the Fairy Tail guild mark.

I felt Tyrus replace his grip on me from holding my vest to his tail wrapped around my waist. Gramps wanted us to show our signature signal that we all knew in Fairy Tail. He hadn't told anyone yet about kicking out Laxus, he said he would after the parade.

In unison everyone in Fairy Tail held up their right hands with only our thumb and index fingers pointing up and showing the back of our hands. No one else knew besides Gramps and I that the symbol was directed towards Laxus somewhere out in the crowd.

I let out a huge grin as I held my hand up and chuckled slightly.

"I love this guild." I said to myself but I knew Tyrus heard me.

"Aye, I wouldn't want to be in any other guild." Tyrus added and sent me his own grin.

* * *

**We finally got to hear it from Laxus himself. He acknowledged Vez but now he's excommunicated from Fairy Tail. And what is Vez going to do about her growing feelings for the Lightning Dragon Slayer? Find out in the next chapter: "Attack on Tenrou Island!"**


	6. Attack on Tenrou Island

I let out a groan as I hung my upper part of my body over the moving ship. My face was pale and drool was coming from my agape mouth.

"Haha, still get motion sick I see. You haven't changed a bit, Vez!" I quickly covered my mouth after Gildarts slapped my back.

"Gildarts you're not helping." Tyrus noted while sweatdropping.

"Just a little longer Vez, we're almost to Tenrou Island." I heard Mira say behind me.

"I don't think I can last much longer." I muttered out sickly and twitched as I felt I was about to barf again.

"So Gildarts, did Master tell you our positions?" I heard Erza ask.

"Yeah, you, Mira, and me will be part of the first challenge. Vez here got lucky and scored Mavis' grave with Master." Gildarts explained.

"Whoa hold on!? I'm not fighting anyone!?" I yelled snapping out of my sickness.

"She snapped out of it!" Tyrus yelled in shock.

"Slow down there sparky. I didn't say that," Gildarts put his hands in defense, "There's three tests remember. The first one is to fight S-Class Wizards and other competitors. The second one is to find Mavis' grave, and the third and final test is to see if they have the heart of a Fairy Tail Wizard. A test that still involves fighting." Gildarts explained.

"Alright, I still get to fight!" I cheered and pumped my fist in the air and just before I was back to almost throwing up in the ocean.

"You seriously got sick again!?" Tyrus yelled and his jaw dropped.

"That's Vez for you." I heard Mira say cheerfully.

"Heheh I forget how much her and Natsu are alike sometimes. Not only are their hair colors the same but so are their personalities." Gildarts stated chuckling.

"You seriously had to mention my hair color." I mumbled out.

* * *

"Man it feels great to be off that ship!" I stretched my body on the sandy beach of the shore.

"Vez, stop stretching and help us set up the base camp for the trials!" Erza ordered glaring at me.

"Yes ma'am!" I answered quickly and saluted. I ran over to the crates and picked one up.

"Still afraid of Erza I see." Gildarts inquired as he grabbed several bags of food.

"Only when she gets in that mood." I corrected as I lifted the crate on my shoulder.

"Aye, Erza gets really scary when she's like that." Tyrus agreed as he carried a small supply bag.

"Hey Vez, since we're here a week earlier than the others I say we play a game of catch up. Tell me what's happened in the guild and all that." Gildarts suggested grinning.

"Huh you've been gone for three years. A lot has happened since then, you couldn't even really recognize us when you got back." I pointed out.

"Aw come on, cut me some slack." Gildarts whined.

"Fine just tell me what you want to know." I said sighing as we continued to walk to the base camp (flying for Tyrus).

"Well one thing has been bugging me since I got here." Gildarts stated and furrowed his eye brows.

I raised a brow, "And that would be?" I asked.

"Well you could say I was taken by surprise when Master asked me to help in the S-Class Trials. I didn't think of it at the time but now I'm starting to wonder. Without Mystogan that brings Fairy Tail's S-Class Wizard numbers down to five," My eyes widen realizing where Gildarts was going with this, "but I don't know why Master didn't ask him. That kid is more than capable of taking my spot for the trials." Gildarts pondered.

I stop in my tracks with the crate still on my shoulder. Tyrus stopped and looked at me concerned.

"Hey what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Gildarts asked confused, turning to me.

"Gildarts, Gramps never told you…about what happened to Laxus?" I asked quietly and stared him in the eyes.

Gildarts cocked his head in confusion, "No, he didn't. Now that you mention it, I know the kid likes taking jobs and all but I haven't seen him in the guild at all. Hey Vez, you always had an interesting relationship with him. What happened to him?" Gildarts asked.

"Gildarts, Laxus…he was exiled." Gildarts eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"Hold on! Are you telling me Master exiled his own grandson!? I know the kid had an attitude problem but I didn't think it'd be bad enough for him to get exiled!" Gildarts exclaimed in disbelief.

"His attitude was only part of the problem. You know Laxus as well as I do and how he got when he'd get pissed off. Let's just say the last time he did that he went way off the deep end and did something Gramps can't easily forgive him for. He attacked his own guild and tried to kill his own guild mates and innocent civilians of Magnolia."I explained.

Gildarts closed his eyes in concentration, "I see, so Laxus finally went too far." Gildarts turned around so I face his back.

"I take it the guild has already forgiven him?" Gildarts asked.

"Yeah, a lot of us, mainly the Thunder Legion, want to get him back." I informed.

"Do you?" I was taken aback by that question.

"W-what!?" I stuttered and almost dropped the crate on my shoulder.

"Do you want him back in the guild? Don't think I never noticed those glances you sent him three years ago. You made it painfully obvious you had a crush on him." I felt my face turn beat red.

"So, what's your answer?" Gildarts asked again.

I shifted my gaze to the ground, "Yes…I want him back in the guild. It doesn't feel the same without him and…" I trailed off.

"And what?" Gildarts asked and continued to keep his back facing me.

I bit my lip before speaking, "I miss him." I answered.

I suddenly felt Gildarts' hand ruffling my hair. I looked up at him in surprise and he had a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Since you admitted that so openly I'll tell you what, after the trials are over you go ahead and find Laxus and bring him back and I'll take care of Master. Deal?" A grin broke out on my face and I quickly nodded my head.

"Deal! Now come on we got a base to build!" I yelled pumping my free fist in the air and walking towards the base camp.

Gildarts let out a laugh, "Now that's the Vez I remember!" Gildarts yelled out and followed me.

**One Week Later**

I let out a sigh out of boredom as I lay on my back by Mavis' grave. Tyrus let out a sigh following mine as he lay propped against my side. Gramps was by me and he was just simply meditating.

"Waiting is boring." I whined.

"Aye." Tyrus agreed.

"They say patience is a virtue, you should try it." I gave a straight face from Gramps' comment.

"I just want the third test to start already! How hard can finding a grave be?" I complained.

"Yeah it sure is taking a while. I would think Natsu and Happy would have found this place already thanks to Aera Magic." Tyrus chimed in.

"Nah, you know Natsu if he wants to make S-Class he wants to do it with his power alone." I waved it off.

"Yes, something you didn't do during your trial." Gramps remarked.

"You wanted us to climb a mountain up then down so sorry if I had Tyrus fly us!" I yelled comically and sitting up glaring at Gramps.

I let out a breath to calm down and sat up, "Ya know you never me who faced who during the first match." I stated turning my head to Gramps.

"Curious to find out who faced the S-Class are we?" Gramps asked opening one eye and I nodded my head.

"Juvia and Lisanna faced Erza," I shivered at that, poor girls they didn't even stand a chance, "Elfman and Evergreen faced Mira," Jeeze those two didn't get so lucky either, "and Natsu and Happy faced Gildarts." I let out a grin hearing the last part.

"So Natsu faced Gildarts too huh? He got lucky he got the instructor that easily passes anyone." I stated.

"Oh yeah, we faced Gildarts too during your trial didn't we!" Tyrus exclaimed remembering my trial.

"Yep it was the year he was going to leave for his job but he was able to participate in the S-Class Promotion Trials before he left." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah and didn't you beat Erza in becoming Fairy Tail's youngest wizard to become S-Class?" Tyrus asked.

"I did yes. Erza was fifteen when she became S-Class while I was a year younger but it took me my second year to get it. It took Erza her first year so she's still ahead of me." I remarked.

I let out a sigh as I feel backwards and rested my hands behind my head.

"Hey Gramps wake me up when the third test starts." I instructed as I closed my eyes.

**No One's P.O.V**

Makarov watched Vez and Tyrus sleep peacefully with a smile on his face. The two have definitely grown as wizards. A loud popping noise sounding in the air caught his attention.

Makarov looked up and he furrowed his brows, "An enemy attack? Who dares step onto our sacred ground?" He said as he looked at the red flare.

With a grunt Makarov stood up, "I'm sorry for failing you First Master. I let someone stumble into our holy grounds. You're probably spinning in your grave right now but I just ask that you watch over everyone." Makarov turned around and began to walk but not before stopping to look at Vez.

"I'm sorry child but I'll be handling this alone." Makarov muttered as if Vez could hear him in her sleep.

**Vez's P.O.V**

I let out a content sigh as I laid on the soft grass under the large tree centered in South Gate Park. The sound of children laughing and adults talking became distant background noises. I suddenly heard a giggle that was louder than the rest but I ignored it.

"You sure do love to sleep." I heard a child like voice say.

I opened my eyes and gazed around but I didn't see anybody. I shrugged and closed my eyes again only to open them when I heard the same giggle.

"I'm up here silly." I looked up in the tree and I was shocked to see a child up in the tree. She had long wavy blonde hair, big green emerald eyes with no irises, she wore a frilly pink layered dress with diamond designs on it, a red ribbon tied around her neck, wing-like adornments in her hair, and she was bare foot.

"Hey be careful up there kid, you might fall." I warned as I sat up.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me. I'm a wizard too so I won't fall." The girl assured with a smile on her face.

"Alr-hey wait you said too, how did you know I was a wizard?" I asked standing up and looking at her with confusion.

The girl smiled again, "Because you're part of Fairy Tail." She said pointing to my guild mark.

I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it, "Tell me something, how much do your fellow guild mates mean to you?" I thrown off by that question.

"That's a stupid question of course I care for them! Everyone in Fairy Tail I consider to be my friend and if you mess with one of us you mess with all of us!" I answered confidently.

The girl simply smiled at my answer, "One last question. If your friends were in trouble and there was no way to save all of them which one would you choose to save?" What kind of question was that!?

"What are you talking about!? Did you do something to them!?" I demanded as my fists flared up in flames.

"I didn't do anything but your friends are being hurt by someone else. Sadly everyone is being attack and getting badly injured but there is only one of you. Do you just give up or do you choose one friend to save?" She asked again.

"I wouldn't give up and I wouldn't choose one over the other! I'll find out a way to protect all of them!" I yelled determinedly.

The girl gave an approving smile, "I can see you truly love your friends in Fairy Tail. Now that I know that I'll give you a gift. I'll give you the knowledge to cast the Ultimate Protection Spell: Fairy Sphere." I was suddenly surrounded by a bright yellow light and I could feel different warm emotions as well as the knowledge of a spell entering my mind.

"May that spell help you in your journey, Vespera Dragneel." My eyes widen at the girl and everything around me started to fade away.

"Wait, how do you know my name!? Who are you!?" I asked desperately.

The girl gave a warm caring look towards me, "I know everyone's name in Fairy Tail after all I wouldn't be much of a Guild Master if I didn't." I let out a gasp realizing who it was.

"Mavis Vermillion the First Master?" I whispered under my breath. The world around me faded out and the last thing I heard was Mavis giggle and said, "Good luck".

**End of Dream…**

I shot up gasping for breath and looked around my surroundings. Gramps was nowhere in sight and I didn't see First Master Mavis. She's been dead for a long time now, how could she have visited my dreams? And what did she mean by my friends were in trouble.

"Vez, what's wrong did you have bad dream?"Tyrus asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm fine but where did Gramps go?" I asked Tyrus.

"I don't know I feel asleep too." Tyrus explained.

"Well he has to be here some-" I suddenly felt Gramps' magic power rise then fall dramatically.

"Gramps…" I muttered looking in the direction I felt his magic power.

"Vez, do you feel that?" Tyrus asked serious.

He was right, there were major battles happening everywhere and I could sense some of my friends magic power almost disappear. That's when I put all the pieces together.

"That's why she visited my dreams, she needed to wake me up." I mumbled under my breath.

"Who visited your dreams?" Tyrus asked confused.

"Mavis Vermillion, the Founder and First Master of Fairy Tail." I explained.

"Huh!? How is that possible!?" Tyrus yelled freaking out.

I shook my head, "I don't know, Gramps always told us First Master was extremely powerful after all she's the one that created the three Fairy Magic spel-" I stopped as a sudden memory of my dream popped up. First Master Mavis stated she gave me the knowledge of how to cast one of the Fairy Magic Spells: Fairy Sphere the Ultimate Protection Spell.

"Vez, are you okay?" Tyrus asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just remembered something but we got to find Gramps. You fly and I lead." I stated.

"Aye!" Tyrus yelled saluting and grabbed the back of my vest and took off into the air.

* * *

**This sounds like things are about to get serious, but why would Fairy Tail's founder, Mavis Vermillion, visit Vez in a dream? Mavis gave Vez the knowledge to cast one of the legendary Fairy Spells: Fairy Sphere. The only question is, why? Find out in the next chapter: "Fire Dragon VS Elements!" **


	7. Fire Dragon VS Elements

**BOOM!**

A loud clap of thunder echoed through the air as rain pelted down at us as Tyrus flew us above the ground.

"Damn! I can't see or smell anything with this rain!" I growled out and tried to look around.

"I don't get it, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and now it's pouring!" Tyrus yelled over the rain.

"The only one I know that can cause a rain storm to appear is Juvia. Someone must have set her off." I informed.

"But why did it have to turn from a rain storm into a thunder storm!? I hate flying in thunder storms!" Tyrus whined.

"We'll be fine, it's not like we haven't been struck by lightning before." I added.

**BOOM!**

Both mine and Tyrus' eyes were wide open, that lightning almost hit us…

"Okay you can land." I said quickly.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Tyrus replied loudly and dove down to the ground at a high speed.

Once Tyrus landed I tried to track down Gramps' scent but with no luck. I crossed my arms in frustration.

"Stupid rain, it completely washed away Gramps' scent." I muttered angrily.

"Not to mention my fur is soaking wet. I'm gonna smell like wet cat for days now!" I rose my eyebrow at that and sent Tyrus a strange look.

"What? It's true." Tyrus stated and put his paws up in defense.

I rolled my eyes and took a step forward when the ground suddenly shot up and grabbed my foot.

"What the!?" I yelled in alert and tried to free my foot.

"Vez!" I turned my head around to see water whips holding Tyrus to a tree.

"Tyrus!" Flames engulfed my foot that was trapped and with one good yank I freed my foot.

"Hang on buddy!" I yelled and ran for the tree he was trapped on.

"I don't think so." My eyes widen hearing an unfamiliar voice.

The ground from underneath me lifted up and catapulted me away from Tyrus. I used my hands and feet to slow myself down, leaving skid marks in the ground as I did.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" I yelled out to the stormy sky.

"Hm, so this is Fairy Tail's famous Firebolt. You don't look like much but you did manage to break through my Earth Shackle which is hard to do." My eyes turned to slits as I saw some tall guy walk out from behind the tree Tyrus was tied to.

He had long black hair tied in a ponytail, he had a long baggy shirt that was half white and half aqua blue, his long baggy pants with a red and brown zigzag pattern on it.

A growl erupted from my throat, "Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Seeing as I am the person who is about to end your pathetic life I will tell you. My name is Yoso and I am a Elemental Wizard for Grimoire Heart." I stared blankly at Yoso.

"Wait so you're an Elemental Wizard named Yoso?" I asked again.

"Yes, what part of that did you not understand?" Yoso said sighing.

Tyrus and I exchange glances then both of us bursted out laughing.

"What is so funny!?" Yoso demanded.

"Yoso means element and you're an Elemental Wizard?! Who does that?! Who learns the magic their named after?!" I yelled as I laughed and rolled around the dirt.

"Did your parents hate you or something?!" Tyrus asked as he laughed.

"I'll have you know that my mommy loved me very much." Tyrus and I stopped laughing then we bursted out laughing again.

"Oh man, talk about a momma's boy!" I yelled laughing again.

"Stop laughing at me or else the cat's gonna get it!" I stopped laughing and glared at Yoso who has a blade made of wind in his hand by Tyrus' throat.

"Leave Tyrus out of this. If you want a fight then I'm your opponent." I stated and stood back up.

"Then this will be over quickly." Yoso flicked his hand up and I felt the earth shake below me.

I tried to jump out of the way but the earth spikes nailed into me. I let out a gasp in pain as it launched me into the air. I then felt a gush of wind blow past me and I felt pain throughout my body as wind blades cut through my skin. I landed on the ground and the earth came up and formed chains around my wrists and ankles.

"I did my research on you Firebolt and I know all about your Dragon Slayer Magic. You're a Fire Dragon so that means you can eat any form of fire which is why I'm restraining myself from using my own. I also know your a close combat fighter so as long as I keep my distance away from you, I'll be fine. The earth and wind can easily keep you away." I gritted my teeth and tried to break free like I before but as soon as my hands and feet lit up in flames, water doused them and the flames disappeared.

"You should know you could never beat my water with your flames. Now I'm gonna have my fun of killing you soon enough but let's make this a little bit more entertaining." I felt the earth move from under me.

It set me up to where I could see Yoso smirking like maniac and a terrified Tyrus.

"I'm giving you a front row seat to see the death of your feline friend here!" My eyes widen and fear ran through my veins.

"No!" I yelled and tried to light up my flames but water spheres formed around my hands and feet.

I felt utterly useless! I couldn't break free and now I'm watching this freak bring that wind blade closer to Tyrus.

"Vez, help me!" Tyrus yelled out with his eyes closed shut and tears staining his orange fur.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled and tears started to sting my eyes.

I couldn't feel my strength anymore all I felt was fear of losing Tyrus. Why? Why am I so weak?!

"Please leave him alone, he's my friend!" I yelled out with my eyes clenched shut.

I suddenly felt a wave of power course through my body. I opened my eyes and I saw my Fairy Tail mark glowing and I could tell Tyrus' turquoise Fairy Tail mark was glowing from his back as well.

Yoso stopped for a second but as soon as he stopped he quickly tried to bring the wind blade across Tyrus' throat.

**Clank!**

My eyes widen seeing a golden glowing sphere with the Fairy Tail symbol on it surrounding Tyrus. I noticed I had the same sphere surrounding me.

"What the?! What is this?" Yoso yelled out in frustration and tried to stab through the sphere but it didn't let up.

"Fairy Sphere." I muttered under my breath.

It must have activated when I wanted to save Tyrus so badly but couldn't.

I felt more power flood through my body and my Fairy Tail mark started to glow brighter. I clenched my hands into fists and my eyes once again turned into slits. Fire engulfed my entire body and I easily broke free from the chains and water barrier.

"No, there's no way you could have gotten free!" Yoso yelled freaking out.

"You made a huge mistake trying to kill my friend. Now you're gonna pay!" I yelled out and use my flames to launch myself at him.

"Stay away!" Yoso yelled and flicked his hand up again.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I punched through the earth wall that popped up and kept my speed heading towards Yoso.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" I gather the large fireball above my head and threw it towards Yoso.

"That won't work I can easily douse it with water!" A large wave of water washed away the fireball but steam erupted everywhere.

Thanks to my dragon senses I could still see and smell him.

"I was counting on you doing that." I stated from behind Yoso.

Yoso gasped and turned around and the look of pure terror was etched on his face.

"Y-your eyes, t-they're glowing red! You're a monster!" Yoso yelled trying to run away.

"That's what you get for pissing off a dragon! Fire Dragon's Roar!" The jet stream of flames headed towards Yoso who had no time to dodge.

"Way to go Vez!" Tyrus cheered from the sidelines.

My flames surrounding me vanished the glowing of my Fairy Tail mark stopped. I glared at the unconscious and burnt Yoso. So badly did I want to hurt him more than that but I had to be the bigger person.

"Vez!" I snapped out of it as Tyrus flew towards me.

"Tyrus, you're okay!" I grabbed Tyrus into a hug and I could feel his little body shake.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Tyrus cried out.

"Hey, you know that's never gonna happen with me around." I reassured him and held him up in the air.

Tyrus let out a sniff and nodded his head, "But what was that spell?" Tyrus asked as he wiped away his tears.

"I think that was Fairy Sphere. I think I casted it when I thought of protecting you." I replied.

"Well I'm glad that it activated but what was going on with our marks?" Tyrus asked and looking over his shoulder and at his mark hidden by his bandanna.

"I don't know, they just started glowing and I felt this surge of power rush through me." I said confused.

"Master always did say Tenrou Island gives Fairy Tail members unbelievable power." Tyrus noted.

"Speaking of Gramps we got to try and find him. Tyrus can you fly us to base camp?" I asked.

Tyrus nodded, "The storms still going on but I can handle it if it means finding Master." I gave Tyrus a grin and he grabbed the back of my vest and took off back into the sky.

* * *

**Whoa! Talk about a close call! We get to see the ****vulnerable**** side of Vez when she feels completely helpless. Good thing Fairy Sphere was activated just in time, but what was that strange glow coming from their emblems? Maybe we'll find out later. Tune in for the next chapter: "The Man Without an Emblem****"**


	8. The Man Without an Emblem

Tyrus neared the base camp as he flew us towards it at a fast paste. Rain pelted down at us as lightning flashed across the sky in the background.

"Vez, Tyrus!" My sensitive ears picked up the voice yelling at me from down below.

"That sounded like Levy." Tyrus mentioned.

"Yeah, come on she's calling us." Tyrus nodded his head and descended down to Levy.

I noticed a couple more members of Grimoire Heart currently being tied up to a pole.

"Huh, what happened here?" I asked sweatdropping at Elfman tying them up and muttering something about being a man for tying ropes.

"A couple of Grimoire Heart members tried to attack the base but we stopped them, but forget about that right now. Where have you been? You're the only member of the guild that no one's been able to find." Levy stated.

"Yeah sorry about that. I got stationed at Mavis' grave for the trials and it's pretty far away from here. We also got a little side tracked by one of Grimoire Heart's goons." I informed.

"I guess I'll tell you the plan right now. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy went ahead to fight Hades while the rest of us guard the injured." Levy informed.

"Wait, who's Hades?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart and the one who severely hurt Master." My eyes narrowed dangerously at that and my hands balled into fists.

"Which way did Natsu and the others go?" I demanded.

Levy was taken back by the anger in my voice, "Grimoire's Ship is docked on the shore just ahead of us." Levy said.

"Thanks Levy, Tyrus let's go!" I ordered.

"Aye sir!" Tyrus grabbed the back of my vest and shot off into the sky.

"This Hades guy is about to find what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail." I stated angrily.

"Aye!" Tyrus yelled with his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

**No One's P.O.V**

Natsu and the others couldn't believe what just happened. They were fighting Hades and losing badly and just when they thought Natsu was about to be killed he was saved by Laxus!

"Laxus…" Gray muttered wide eyed.

"He came for us." Lucy added with a smile on her face.

"How pathetic, all of your clothes looked like torn up old rags." Laxus spoke up and looked slightly over his shoulder.

"Yep!" Natsu agreed with a grin.

His eyes searched among his former Fairy Tail guild mates and noticed a certain salmon pink haired girl not with them.

"Hey Natsu, shouldn't Vez be babysitting you?" Laxus teased.

"We haven't seen Vez since the start of the trials. She's somewhere on the island but none of us can find her, but nevermind that. What are you doing here?" Erza answered for Natsu.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by to pay my respects to the First Master. I was shocked that the second was here too. So I might as well make a grave for him and pay your respects!" Laxus stated dangerously.

The others watched in amazement as Laxus began fighting Hades. It seemed Laxus really was overpowering him and had Hades on the ropes. That was until the spell Hades called Amaterasu hit Laxus dead on that is started to go down south. Laxus was fine at first but it didn't take long for the spell's effects to kick in.

"Laxus!" The others yelled as the said person fell to one knee.

"The world really is a huge place. To think that a monster like him still exists. I still have a ways to go." Laxus muttered out truthfully.

"What are you saying!?" Natsu yelled.

"Looks like you finally figured out your place, Laxus. Now you can disappear!" Hades yelled and launched a large powerful attack heading straight for Laxus.

"Get up Laxus!" Erza yelled desperately.

"I'm no longer a member of Fairy Tail but if something happened to my grandpa I can still get angry about it, right?" Laxus asked.

"Of course you can!" Natsu yelled.

The attack caused a huge explosion that blew the others away and a huge crater could be seen from the smoke.

"Laxus!" Erza cried out in panic.

"Ya know, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be the one to save your butt." Everyone's eyes widen hearing that familiar voice.

The smoke cleared to show Vez standing in front of Laxus with a radiating golden shield with the Fairy Tail emblem surrounding them.

"Vez!" Lucy cried out in relief.

**Vez's P.O.V**

I kept a hard gaze at Hades in front of me as I kept Fairy Sphere around both Laxus and I.

"Vez…" I heard Laxus say my name with shock evident in his voice.

"You're not looking too good there. The life of exile doesn't look too good on you." I joked with a smirk on my face as I turned my head to him.

The shock wore off and was replaced with a smirk, "Tch, as if you could do better." Laxus bantered back.

"How..?" My eyes narrowed as I heard Hades speak. I turned my attention back to him and to see his eyes were wide.

"How can a brat like you know one of the Fairy Spells." Hades asked stunned.

"One of the Fairy Spells?" Lucy asked shocked.

"One like Gramps' Fairy Law?" Gray asked shocked as well.

"It's not exactly like Fairy Law, Gray. This is purely a defensive spell known as Fairy Sphere. It can protect anyone from any sort of attack, as you just saw." I informed.

"Always full of surprises huh Vez." I heard Laxus chuckle as he said that.

I turned my head and my eyes widen seeing Laxus trying to stand up.

"Whoa hang on! You took a direct hit from that spell earlier! You need to take it easy!" I advised and freaking out.

Just as Laxus was about to fall, I quickly caught him by putting my arms under his shoulders. I felt myself fighting off a blush as this felt basically like a hug.

"This is my treat, Natsu, Vez." I gave Laxus a confused look then that's when I felt his lightning surrounding me and heading for my mouth. The same thing was happening to Natsu who was a little bit aways from us.

He wanted me and Natsu to eat his lightning? I guess we can see what will happen but it's gonna make us sick later on.

I swallowed the lightning collecting in my mouth and I felt this surge of magical power coursing through my body. Lightning started to spark around me and same to Natsu who now had the strength to stand up.

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu stated as he now stood up straight.

I felt Laxus go limp in my arms, he must have used the last of his magic power to do that.

"That's every last bit of my magic." Yep, I was right.

"He gave his own magic to Natsu and Vez!?" Erza said in shock.

"I'm gonna go on a limb here and say I'm guessing this is an apology for what happened months ago?" I guessed as I set down Laxus on the ground.

"Something like that but don't get use to it." Laxus commented with a smirk on his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I scoffed and rolled my eyes but I had a smile on my face. I actually missed bantering with Laxus like this.

"Why did you give this to us?" I heard Natsu ask.

"I can't speak for Vez but I'm so much weaker than you." Natsu you're not too far off, I'm still levels behind Laxus.

"It's not about weak or strong. Who was the one hurt by all this? Someone with the guild's emblem needs to take this guy down. Take the pain that was given to your guild and return it 100 fold." Laxus explained, turning his head to Natsu.

I stared at Laxus in thought, he really had changed. The old Laxus would have downgraded us and tell us we could never dream of beating someone like Hades. I guess a life of exile really has taught Laxus something. He's played his part now it's our turn.

"Natsu, you heard him. Let's finish this." I ordered and my flames and lightning surrounded me.

"Yeah, hear ya loud and clear." Flames and lightning began surrounding around Natsu as well.

"Time for you to pay what you did to our friends and Gramps, Hades!" I sneered out through my clenched teeth.

"This is the Lightning Flame Dragon's 100 fold payback!" Natsu declared.

"I don't believe it, they became a Lightning Flame Dragon." Wendy said shocked.

"This is just like when they ate the Etherion at the Tower of Heaven." Erza compared.

Natsu and I let out a battle cry as we charged Hades with flames and lightning surrounding us.

Natsu punched Hades and sent him flying across the ground. I suddenly felt myself turn into lightning as I sped ahead to above Hades. My form manifested out of the lightning and I set my flame engulfed foot crashing down Hade's chest. After the fire hit him lightning suddenly sparked around him and zapped Hades.

"Vez can use the Lightning Body technique in that form!?" Erza exclaimed with wide eyes.

"After the fire hits the lightning follows up with an attack!" Gray mentioned.

"Amazing!" Lucy yelled with face filled with awe.

"How dare you attack our guild!" Natsu yelled and nailed Hades with another punch.

"A former guild master of Fairy Tail should know not to mess with us!" I yelled and punched the flying Hades into the ground.

"We're going to..!" Natsu yelled and charged up a Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame. I used Lightning Body and quickly got out of the range of fire.

"Erase you!" Natsu yelled and launched the large lightning enhanced fireball at Hades.

Debris flew everywhere after the attack landed and smoke rose from the ground. I narrowed my eyes seeing Hades appear out of the smoke and sent chains at Natsu and I. The chains bounded mine and Natsu's hands together.

"Haha, I've bound both of your arms!" Hades bragged.

"Like these chains are strong enough for a dragon!" I yelled.

Both Natsu and I snapped the chains off like they were toothpicks.

"What!?" Hades yelled out of shock.

Natsu and I leaned back as we started to collect the lightning enhanced flames into our mouths.

"Lightning Flames Dragon's..!" We both chanted out.

"Roar!" The two large roars combined into one gigantic one and it tore up the ground as it made its path towards Hades.

Fire and lightning danced all over the room and harsh winds from the magic power blew hard enough to knock the others from the spots on the floor.

After the attack faded away, Natsu and I were standing but we were dead tired. Our magic power was completely gone and we were struggling to catch our breath.

The ship was pretty much destroyed from that last attack and Hades could be seen from the rubble. It looked like he was down for the count.

"We...did it…!" Natsu claimed and started to fall backwards. At the same time I landed on my knees and fell in front of me with a smile on my face.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy yell and she ran past me. Probably to catch Natsu who almost fell over the ledge of the crater that the attack created.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm completely out of magic power now." I heard Natsu say weakly.

"No kidding, I'm completely drained too." I added.

"At least it's finally over." Gray said relieved.

"Yeah." Wendy agreed nodding.

"You're quite some amazing youngsters." My eyes widen hearing Hades voice.

"No way..!" I muttered under my breath.

"That damn Makarov. He raised some incredible brats. I don't know how many decades it's been since I've taken this much damage. It would be simple to finish things off as they are right now, but I want to thank you properly for entertaining me." Hades stated as he stood back up.

"But how?! We hit him with a ton of Dragon Slayer Magic! He shouldn't even be able to stand let alone talk!" I gritted out and tried to get up but my body wouldn't respond and I just fell back onto the ground.

"The devil's eye...awaken!" Hades declared as he took off his eyepatch and opened his eye.

"I'm going to show you something quite remarkable." I suddenly felt a huge increase in Hades power that made me feel sick to my stomach.

"The abyss of magic! This domain of magic is far beyond any of your wildest imaginations!" Hades declared.

"No way!" Gray yelled out.

"This can't be!" Wendy added, shivering in fear.

"I've never felt this kind of magic power before!" Erza declared in shock.

"It's still increasing!" Lucy yelled frantically.

"What kind of monster is he?!" I grunted out, glaring at Hades.

"This is your end, Fairy Tail!" Hades declared.

Natsu and I once again tried to stand up but quickly landed back on the ground.

"Natsu, Vez!" Lucy cried out with tears in her eyes.

"Dang it!" Natsu yelled, punching the ground.

"Looks like neither of us have the strength to even move." I commented from my spot of lying on the ground.

How can we even beat this guy if we can't even move!?

* * *

**Alright we finally get to see Laxus again! Anyone else find it interesting how he noticed right away Vez wasn't there ;) ? Not to mention that was a pretty good save on Vez's part and we get to see some of her feelings come up to the surface. But now the main problem, how can they beat Hades? It seems that all of Team Natsu is out of ****commission**** and can't fight anymore. Find out in the next chapter: "Daybreak on Tenrou Island"!**


	9. Daybreak on Tenrou Island

Natsu and I continued to struggle to try and get up while our friends were shaking with fear from Hades power.

"Natsu, Vez, please get up!" Lucy begged.

"We're trying Luce, but our bodies won't listen…!" I grunted out in a weak voice.

"To walk the path of magic is to sink into the deepest levels of darkness. Beyond the depths, shining in the deep abyss is "Magic of One." Hades began.

"Just a little more and I will reach the "Magic of One"! But that is the deepest stretch of my path. The great world of magic fills that depth, the world Zeref inhabits. Tonight, with Zeref's awakening, the world will change. Soon I will obtain the "Magic of One!" Hades declared and looked like a mad man as he said it.

"Magic of One? Zeref!? This guy is crazy." I muttered out weakly.

"You brats cannot pass into the great world of magic. You lack the resolve to step into the abyssal deep!" Hades declared and magic started to surround him.

"What's he doing!?" Gray exclaimed.

"From the chapter four. Scripture twelve of the Book of Zeref. Hidden magic...the Punishers of Heaven: Nemesis!" Once Hades activated the spell the earth shook and weird demons rose from the rubble.

"He's creating demons from the rubble!?" Gray yelled in shock.

"N-no." Wendy whimpered out of fear.

"With the magic power of the abyss I can summon demons from even the lowliest of rocks. They are at once the dancing children of demons, and judges of heaven. This is hidden magic." I could tell Wendy, Gray, Lucy, and Erza were shaking from fear but Natsu and I weren't. Then again Natsu and I both faced Gildarts during our trials and knowing Gildarts he taught Natsu the same lesson he taught me about fear.

If my friends were terrified then it's up to me and Natsu to snap them out of it. To tell them it's okay to have fear but we need all of us to stand up to this guy and face our fear.

"It looks like…" I turned my attention to Natsu as he spoke, "I've got a friend right beside me after all." Natsu began.

"Fear isn't "evil" it only allows us to learn our own weaknesses." I let out a smirk, this was definitely the lecture I got from Gildarts all those years ago.

"He's right, we learn from our weaknesses and grow stronger from it." I added, and I slowly began to get up on my feet.

"We learned our own weakness right now. So what do we do next?" Natsu asked and stood up himself.

"Grow stronger! Face them head on!" Natsu and I chanted together.

"It's only when we're alone that it might be too frightening to bear but we're all here together. We've got our friends right here!" I yelled out with determination forming on my face.

"There's nothing to fear! We're not alone!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"A delightfully empty set of words but even that ends now." I glared at Hades and slowly the others began to stand back up.

"Let's roll!" Natsu yelled and all of us charged forward.

"What can you accomplish with such miniscule power? Dance, demons of rubble and stone!" Hades then sent all the demons to attack us.

Gray, Erza and me dodged every one of them but sadly behind us Natsu tripped. Lucy and Wendy were quick to react though. They grabbed Natsu and launched him towards us.

Gray and Erza stopped while I kept going. They both used their feet to match up to Natsu's and send him flying forward. Just when Natsu reached me, I jumped and grabbed both his hands. I flipped in the air and launched Natsu to Hades after getting out of the flip.

"Send everything to the bottom of darkness! It's time for the sun to sink, Fairy Tail!" Hades declared.

Once Natsu hit Hades a huge explosion hit and I was sent flying through the air. Once the smoke cleared it showed the entire ceiling of the ship was gone. I could see Natsu's scarf floating in the air and ahead of us we could see Natsu landed the hit.

"Natsu, get him!" I yelled clenching my eyes and yelling at the top of my lungs as I was still airborne.

"Impossible! The dark magic had no effect!? This can't be!" Hades yelled before he got suckered punch by Natsu once more.

I neared the ground as Natsu continued to pummel Hades with his fists. I waited for the hard impact but instead I felt somebody's arms catch me. It was definitely a man's arms so I thought it was Gray but that couldn't be right, I flew past him a while ago.

I opened my eyes and I held back a gasp seeing it was Laxus who caught me.

"Laxus? You're awake but how?" I asked stunned.

"It takes a lot more than one spell to take me down." Laxus commented with a smirk.

"Jerk, you had me worry for nothing." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Laxus let out a chuckle then that's when I felt my magic power start to flow through me again.

"Whoa, what's up with your emblem?" Laxus asked as he set me down on the ground.

I looked down at my arm and my emblem was glowing red.

"No way…" I muttered and looked towards Tenrou Island and the tree was back!

"Tenrou tree…! It's back to normal but how!?" I asked shocked.

"Don't look at me, I don't have a clue. That tree was history last time I checked." Laxus stated bluntly.

"So that's why my magic power returned! The tree is back to normal and now every Fairy Tail member has their power once again!" I tested it out by lighting my hand on fire and I smirked seeing some lightning come with it.

"Nice, looks like I still have some Lightning Flame Dragon in me still." I commented.

"You're welcome." My smirk dropped and I gave a blank stare to the smirking Laxus.

"Don't you have some redeeming to do?" I asked with a tick mark appearing on my forehead.

"You just can't admit that I gave you a power boost." Laxus mocked and turned around and headed over to Hades to help Natsu.

My eyebrow twitched and a growl erupted from my throat. He really knew how to get under my skin!

Laxus reached Hades and hit him hard before he had a chance to go after Natsu, "Let's go, Fairy Tail!" Laxus yelled out.

"Open, Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!" Lucy chanted out. Capricorn appeared in a golden light and smacked Hades towards Wendy.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" The blades of air hit Hades and sent him Gray's way.

"Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray sliced Hades with both ice blades.

"Pentagram Sword!" Erza yelled out as she slashed Hades in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" Natsu yelled out as the large attack of fire and lightning hit Hades full force.

"Guys move out of the way!" I yelled as a large red magic circle formed under my feet.

They did as told and got out of the way and let me have a clear view of Hades.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Lightning Phoenix Blade!" I shot off in the air and headed towards Hades. The fire and lightning formed into an arrow tip and I smacked right into Hades and sent us high in the air.

The attack ended and now both Hades and I were free falling through the air. A smirk formed on my face seeing Hades' blank look and not even moving.

"Vez!" I bent my head backwards hearing Tyrus' voice. I sent him to go find Happy, Carla, and Lily after I had him drop me off at the ship. I guess they finished their part.

I let out a grin seeing Tyrus flying through the air to make to me before I landed.

"Tyrus, nice timing buddy!" I yelled out with my grin getting bigger.

Tyrus swooped down and grabbed the back of my vest. Tyrus flapped his wings to gain more speed and dove down to meet the others as Hades smashed into the ground with a loud crash.

"Alright we did it! We beat Hades!" I cheered loudly in the air with Tyrus still holding me up.

"This is our guild!" Natsu yelled out to the sky at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**That was an intense fight! Hades seemed impossible to beat at first but with Fairy Tail's strong bond of friendship they were able to overcome their fear and beat Hades. I also had to include some more Vez and Laxus banter ;p it's just too much fun to write. Something interesting is going to happen soon, I'll give you a hint in the title for the next chapter. Tune in for the next chapter: "The Right to Love".**


	10. The Right to Love

Tyrus set me down on the ground as the others were starting to relax after the fight.

"Hey Tyrus, where are Happy, Carla, and Lily? I thought I sent you after them?" I asked.

Tyrus suddenly started to chuckle nervously and his eyes darted around. Something happened that freaked him out.

"Well…" He drawled off.

I rose my eyebrow in confusion but my question was soon answered…

"Help us Natsu!" I heard Happy's voice yelled.

We turned around to see Happy and Carla being chased by Grimoire Heart members!

"Not good." I muttered with a weird look on my face.

"No kidding." Gray agreed.

"I don't have any magic power left." Erza stated.

"I don't think any of us do after that last attack." I informed.

"Hold it right there!" My eyes widen hearing Gramps' voice.

We all turned our heads and grins appeared on our faces seeing everyone from base camp!

"Everyone!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Gramps, you're awake!" I yelled out with a huge grin on my face.

"We're saved!" Tyrus cried out happily with tears running down his face.

"There's more of them!?" One of the members said frighten.

"I-isn't that Makarov?" Another said timidly, pointing at Gramps.

"And look over there! They beat Master Hades!" Another one screamed seeing their master down.

"Get off this island immediately!" Gramps ordered. With that said the rest of Grimoire Heart members all fled in panic and jumped off the ship and into the ocean.

After they left everyone broke into cheer. We won! We beat Grimoire Heart!

I laughed as both Happy and Tyrus literally tackled me in a hug out of happiness. Natsu came up to me and we did a mix of a fist bump then a high five with grins on both of our faces.

"Did you think I was going to say something like that!?" I flinched hearing Gramps yell at the top of his lungs.

I already knew what was going on, Gramps was giving Laxus a piece of his mind for coming back.

In the middle of Gramps' rant I could here Laxus mutter under his breath, "Cool it old man, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

"Laxus~!" My eyes widen seeing a tearful Thunder Legion all tackle Laxus in a hug.

"Saw that coming." Tyrus commented sweatdropping.

While Laxus was being smothered by the Thunder Legion, I took that as my chance to talk to Gramps.

"Hey Gramps." Gramps turned to me and he still had that stern look on his face.

"Don't be too hard on Laxus alright? If it wasn't for him showing up when he did I don't think Natsu or the others would be here right now." I reasoned.

Gramps let out a sigh and closed his eyes, "I'll leave him alone but that's the best I can do." I let out a smile and nodded my head.

"Thanks Gramps." Gramps nodded his head with a small smile of his own and walked past me to talk to Hades.

"You didn't have to do that." I turned to Laxus who was being held up by Bickslow and Freed.

"Actually I did. Gramps needs to know why you came back. I doubt it will change his stubbornness on your exile but it definitely soften it. On the bright side that's one step closer to getting you back in the guild, right?" I explained and let out a huge grin.

"Oh so you admit you want me back huh?" Laxus stated with a smirk on his face.

My jaw dropped and a light blush formed on my cheeks, "I-I didn't say that! Don't twist my words!" I yelled comically an stomped my foot as I did so.

I twitched when I suddenly felt a wave of sickness go over me. Apparently I didn't look too good because the Thunder Legion was giving me concern looks.

That's when I fell over and the Thunder Legion freaked out.

"Ah, Vez!" They yelled in panic.

"What the?! Why did both flame brains fall down like that!?" Gajeel yelled looking between Natsu and I.

"It's a side effect from them eating any magic besides fire." Erza informed.

"You ate Laxus' lightning again didn't you?" Tyrus asked with a straight face.

"Uh huh." I answered weakly.

"Okay well who's going to carry her back to base camp?" Evergreen asked looking at Freed and Bickslow.

"Why don't you do it?" Bickslow retorted.

"Guess I got her." The Thunder Legion stopped bickering to see Gray pick me up.

As soon as he picked me up I saw Laxus give Gray some type of look I've never seen him give. Gray must have noticed because he gave a look to Laxus and he seemed to calm down. Ugh, I don't understand men and exchanging looks.

* * *

"Man, that feels better!" I exclaimed as I stretched out my tense muscles.

"You don't feel sick anymore?" Wendy asked concerned.

"Nope, your Sky Dragon Slayer Magic does the trick." I replied grinning.

"I'm glad I could help." Wendy replied with a smile.

"Vez, why don't you introduce Wendy to Laxus? I think he'd be interested in meeting another Dragon Slayer." I turned my head hearing Erza's voice coming closer to us.

"I think that's a great idea." Carla chimed in.

"Yeah sure, I've been able to talk to him myself since we got back so why not." I said and stood back up.

I started to follow Laxus' scent with Wendy, Carla, and Tyrus close by.

"Hey Vez."

"Hm?"

"I've heard a lot of rumors about Laxus from the guild and not a lot of good ones but he saved us so he can't be that bad." Wendy stated.

I let out a sigh, "You could say Laxus went through a very long rebellious stage that harmed the guild in more ways than one. But don't let that fool you, he cares as much for Fairy Tail as anyone else. He just shows it a little bit differently. Trust me, he's a good guy don't let those rumors cloud your judgment." I informed.

"I won't." Wendy replied smiling.

A little further ahead and I saw the Thunder Legion and Laxus with Lisanna in the clearing. I sweatdropped seeing Laxus teasing Lisanna like he use to when we were younger.

"Laxus, stop it!" I heard Lisanna whine.

I heard Laxus let out a chuckle, "Sorry, can't help it."

"He giving you trouble, Lisanna?" I spoke up walking out of the clearing with a grin on my face.

Laxus ceased from picking on Lisanna, much to her relief, and now focused on me.

"Vez, do you need something?" Freed asked politely.

"Hm, oh no. I came by to properly introduce Wendy here to Laxus." I replied and placed my hand on top of Wendy's head.

"Oh that's right, Wendy joined the guild after Laxus left." Lisanna remembered.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Wendy Marvell the Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy greeted and bowed in respect to Laxus.

"And I'm Carla, Wendy's guardian exceed." Carla introduced.

"Another Dragon Slayer huh? Well from what I saw earlier, you're pretty tough kid." Laxus complimented with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, but I couldn't have gotten that far without Vez teaching me how to control my Dragon Slayer Magic." Wendy said modestly.

"Teacher huh?" Laxus pondered and looked back at me.

"She was younger than Natsu and I when her dragon parent left so she never got learn the spells she needed to protect herself. I took it upon myself to teach it to her." I replied.

"Aw that's so sweet of you Vez. Oh and Wendy can you look at something for me back at base camp please?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh um sure thing." Wendy nodded her head and walked off with Lisanna.

"Come on Tyrus, you too." Lisanna said and grabbed Tyrus off my shoulder.

"What, why me too?" Tyrus whined as he was carried off.

"Come on you two, we better go see how everyone else is." Evergreen ushered Freed and Bickslow away.

"Wait what for!?" Freed exclaimed as Evergreen took them away.

I blinked in confusion and that's when I realized they all left meaning it was just me and...Laxus. Oh Evergreen and Lisanna so planned that.

An awkward silence fell between us and I could tell Laxus was deep in thought about something. It got to the point where I was about to leave when Laxus' voice stopped me.

"You know I've been wondering about something for a while now." Laxus started off.

"What would that be?" I asked curiously.

Laxus stood up and faced towards me, "Why did you chase after me the day I was exiled?" I was taken aback from that question.

"Well?" Laxus took a step closer and I took a step backwards.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered and continued to back up as Laxus got closer.

"I think you do know." I felt my back hit the trunk of the tree and I held back a gasp of how close Laxus got to me.

I gulped slightly as I look up at Laxus and our faces were inches apart. He has this serious and focused look in his eyes like he was trying to figure something out.

I felt by heart beating against my chest and at a fast pace. I could tell my cheeks were flushed by feeling the warmth gathering there.

I held my breath as Laxus used his arms to trap me in by placing both hands beside both sides of my head. He lowered down to my eye level and I could feel his breath against my face.

I was broken out of my trance when I heard Laxus mutter, "Screw it!" under his breath. What happened next caught me completely off guard.

My eyes widen feeling Laxus suddenly crush his lips on top of mine in a kiss. I had this intense feeling like I was in the middle of a huge thunder storm with lightning flashing everywhere in the sky. Something clicked in mind then and it took me a moment to realize that I began to kiss back with the same amount of force as Laxus.

I heard a growl come from Laxus but not an angry one. It reminded me of a dragon's growl when there's an intense situation going on. I felt Laxus pick me off the ground and used his arms to support my lower body as he pinned me to the tree to deepen the make out session.

My arms went his neck to help bring us closer. The make out session continued to get more intense and it would have gotten further if the sudden sound of wood splintering and breaking didn't stop us.

We ended the kiss and both of us were now panting and our cheeks were flushed. I looked behind me and I was shocked to see the large trunk had crippled under the force. I heard Laxus let out a chuckle. I turned back to him and he had this...smile not a smirk but a smile.

"Looks like it couldn't handle the intensity of two Dragon Slayers." Laxus informed and leaned his forehead against mine.

A small smile made its way onto my face, "I guess not." I breathed out, still trying to catch it.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Laxus suddenly brought up.

"I could say the same thing." Laxus let out a genuine smile and leaned in for a softer and loving peck on the lips.

"Then that means Evergreen was telling the truth." I pulled away and gave Laxus a confused look.

"What did she tell you?" I asked nervously.

"That you love me." Almost instantly my face went beet red and Laxus let out a laugh.

"That confirmed it." He set my feet back on the ground and he took my hand in his and placed it over his chest where his heart was.

"Feel that?" I nodded my head as I felt Laxus' rapid heartbeat, "It means, I love you too." A large smile made its way on my face but I still couldn't help and let a small chuckle past my lips.

"What's so funny?" Laxus asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't take you as the mushy type." Now Laxus let out chuckle and his normal smirk formed on his face.

"Thought I try it out, it's not exactly me." Laxus stated as he put his arms around my waist.

"No it's not. I like you the way you are right now." I informed.

Laxus let out a scoff, "Now who's getting mushy?" I gave him a playful glare and lightly shoved him.

"But nevermind that, I'm curious. What did that kiss feel like for you?" What brought that on?

"It felt like I was trapped in the middle of a thunder storm with lightning flashing everywhere. Why?" I asked confused.

"Just a hunch, everyone says people have this spark when they kiss someone they love. I think Dragon Slayers have a more intense feeling." Laxus informed.

"Well our sense of feeling is enhanced so it makes since but then what was yours?" I asked curiously.

"It felt like a volcano going off with fire surrounding me." Laxus stated and intertwined our fingers with my hand he was still holding.

"If you ask me it looks like it deals with our elements." I guessed.

"It makes me wonder what would happen if the two combined." Laxus remarked with a suggestive smirk on his face.

I gave him a look, "Okay first, get your mind out of the gutter and second, stop bringing up the Lightning Flame Dragon. I get it you helped me, you gave me a power boost. Happy?"

Laxus let out a chuckle and pecked me on the lips, "Very." I rolled my eyes at that.

* * *

**XD I finally finished it! Not to mention I had some fun writing this one. Anyone who finally wanted some romance action between Laxus and Vez, you wish has come true! Oh and I should start mentioning this, reviews are very much welcome. I love seeing the feedback come from you guys, the readers, it really encourages me to continue writing! Stay tune for the next chapter: "Acnologia".**


End file.
